Bound By Blood 2
by Lyonene
Summary: Mark, Glenn and Isis have been living together as vampires in peace, until Glenn goes mad. With the separation of their little family, new players are introduced and a deadly rivalry begins. MarkxOC, GlennxOC, Jeff HardyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing, just the dribble that passes as a plot.

**A/N:** _Souless_, Bound By Blood started out as just a short story back in 99-00 and then progressed into a series actually. There's a total of four in the series at the moment and the fifth one is a WIP, lol. And I'll be posting them chapter by chapter because they need edited! Bound By Blood 2 was written in 2006, so there's a major leap from the first to this one and once again, you'll see a difference in writing styles.

**CHAPTER 1**

"I think he's gone mad." Isis commented softly, watching as Glenn weaved in and out of the dancers.

Mark stared at his friend, his brilliant green eyes luminous in the dim streetlights.

Glenn was in the middle of a crowd of men and women, all of them thrashing about to some punk music, Glenn moving quicker and more exaggerated than the rest.

"Mark, get him out of there a'fore he…" Isis trailed off as Glenn titled his head back, letting his fangs slide down his gums. "Too late."

Mark was on his feet and already making his way through the dancers, fury coursing through him at Glenn's lack of discretion.

Glenn's blue eyes opened, immediately focusing on Mark. His lips curved into a knowing smile as he slipped behind another group of people, his expression teasing Mark.

Isis watched as the men played cat and mouse with each other, shaking her head. She stood up, ignoring an offered hand of a young man inviting her to dance and slowly wound her way through the bodies, inhaling the almost overwhelming aromas the people gave off.

Mark snarled in rage when Glenn suddenly disappeared from sight, whirling around, red hair flying. "Isis!" He shouted, not bothering to keep his voice at a level tone, knowing the music would keep most from really noticing how loud it was.

Isis twirled, looking for Mark, wishing immortality would have come with more height. She hesitated when Glenn stepped directly in front of her, the glint in his eyes confirming her earlier observation. "We have to leave." She said evenly, her entire body tensing in anticipation of an attack.

Glenn smiled, extending his arm. "Then come on darling, let's go."

"Where's Mark?"

"He'll be here shortly." Glenn tugged her away from the dancing.

Isis struggled in his grip, fairly certain that if it were possible, her wrist would be nothing but a massive bruise. "Glenn, let me loose! We gotta wait for Mark!"

Glenn sneered down at her, not letting up nor slowing down. "He'll catch up."

Isis sighed, resorting to the last thing she wanted to do in the public view. She bit him, extending her fangs into his arm.

Glenn paused, staring down at her with quirked eyebrows, this was normally a pleasurable thing.

Isis started gnashing her teeth, ripping the flesh from his arm.

"Bitch!" He roared, backhanding her away from him.

Isis didn't stumble, instead allowed the force to carry her back towards the dancers, towards Mark. Once her feet hit the pavement, she ran, running smack into Mark's chest.

He caught her, holding her against him. "Isis, where is he?"

"He took off." Isis frowned, staring up at him. "I was right, he's done lost his mind."

"Come on," Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulder, shielding her from view. "You've got blood all over your face, what happened?"

"I bit him." Isis licked around her lips. "He was tryin' to drag me off."

Mark quickly led her away, slipping down an alleyway to avoid running into anyone. "Why's is he losing his mind Isis? What's happening to him?"

"How should I know? I've been a… this way for about as long as you." Isis sighed deeply, leaning into him.

They had been roaming the world as vampires for over a year now, discovering and testing their newly found limits.

Glenn it turned out was the stronger of the three, being able to go the longest without feeding; able to run faster and longer and had more strength than either of them.

Isis and Mark were on the same level, as they called it, though they were more attuned with each other than Glenn was with either of them. That they credited to them being lovers.

"Where do you think he'll go?" Isis asked finally, breaking into his thoughts.

"I'm not sure, but it's almost dawn so we need to head home."

'Home' was a high rise apartment with the best security money could buy. They slept in a room with no windows so the sun wasn't a big concern. Glenn was the concern.

Once inside, Isis punched in the security code on the keypad while Mark searched the apartment for Glenn or at least signs that Glenn had been there.

"Anything?" Isis asked, wrapping her arms about herself, feeling vulnerable.

"No, everything is as it should be." Mark gently pulled her into their bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Though the room was pitch black, they saw each other clearly, as if it were day.

Isis smiled at him, beckoning him with a crooked finger as she backed into the adjacent bathroom.

Returning the smile, he followed her.

***

Isis woke to an empty bed. Frowning, she sat up, automatically knowing the sun had gone down. "Mark?" She called, rising from the bed and slipping into her black silk robe.

No reply.

Cautiously, she opened the bedroom door, stepping into the hallway, the moonlight streaming in through the open curtains. She inhaled deeply, catching Mark's scent mixed with something else, something she identified as anger and disbelief.

Isis walked quietly to the living room, finding him standing in front of the television, fangs bared as he watched the screen. She stood beside him, wondering what had attracted his attention so. "What is this?"

A man wearing a red and black costume with a matching mask was slowly walking down some sort of ramp, every inch of him exuding poise and barely leashed power.

"That, my love, is Glenn." Mark said in a toneless voice.

"Huh?" Isis did a double take.

"We were wrestlers, remember?"

"Yeah." Isis groaned, curling her hands into fists. "The damn fool, he's gone back to wrestling! He'll kill somebody."

"We need to get to that arena." Mark stated, looking down at her. "It's not too far from here, go change."

Isis nodded, hurrying to their bedroom. She quickly dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top, deftly braiding her hair into two plaits. She slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and walked back out to the living room, accepting a bottle Mark held out to her.

"We don't have time to stop and feed." He said apologetically.

Isis nodded, downing the blood, trying not to think of how disgusting it was cold. She handed back the empty bottle, shuddering.

His green eyes wrinkled as he smiled suddenly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She stood on tip toes to kiss him. "Now let's go find Glenn."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Glenn was having the time of his life. Every time his opponents, the Acolytes charged him, he merely used the palms of his hands to push them back, always sending them into the ropes. The aroma of their frustration was heady, almost making him giddy.

Bradshaw and Farooq kept coming though, sweat beading on their bodies as they kept trying to somehow take him down.

Glenn just laughed, his voice causing both men to halt and cover their ears, pain clearly written on their faces.

He loved this.

***

"Mark! You're back!"

Mark and Isis halted as a young man with wild purple hair ran up to them, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Dude, Kane is here and he's like… totally kicking ass out in the ring," Jeff continued, hardly pausing to take a breath. "They've been in the ring for over twenty minutes, Vince is afraid to send someone out to break it up."

"I'll deal with him."

Jeff started to say something but was distracted. "Who's this?" He asked, reaching out for Isis' hand. "I'm…"

Mark grabbed Jeff by his shirt, raising him off the floor so they were eye level. "Don't even think about it." He cautioned in a deadly tone.

Jeff nodded meekly.

Mark set him back down, offering a disarming smile. "Now go on and let Vince know I'm here."

Isis waited until Jeff had disappeared before saying, "We really need to work on your people skills darlin'."

***

Glenn looked up when the arena went black, staring around before his eyes narrowed; spotting Mark and Isis at the top of the stage. He picked the Acolytes up, one in each hand, and bodily tossed them from the ring before returning to the center, motioning the two on the stage down.

Mark and Isis calmly walked down the ramp, both fighting back wincing when the lights flooded the arena once more.

Isis was tempted to take his hand but didn't want it to be perceived as a sign of weakness so instead she kept her stare calmly fixed on Glenn, hoping he didn't decide to take their presence as a threat.

Glenn just cocked his head, staring at them though under the mask he was grinning broadly.

Mark cautiously got into the ring; extending his hands palms up. "We're not here to fight Glenn." He said slowly.

Isis slipped through the ropes, standing between the two, forming a sort of odd triangle. "Glenn, what are ya doin'? You know this isn't for you anymore."

Glenn stared at her, stifling a laugh. "Why not Isis? Just because we're vampires?" He snorted. "That can be hid."

"Look at what you did tonight," Mark said patiently. "You made fools out of Bradshaw and Farooq, everyone is wondering what's going on with you."

"That's mortal worries, not mine."

"If they worry, they'll investigate, then it becomes our problem."

"C'mon Glenn, let's just go home and talk about all this." Isis reached for his hand.

Glenn stared down at her hand enveloped in his. He jerked Isis to him, trapping her against him, their bodies pressed snugly together.

Mark took a step forward, his face becoming more and more demonic with each surge of anger that built in him.

Isis stared up at Glenn. "What is it you want?" She asked finally, trying to humor him.

"Really Isis, as if you didn't know…"

***

Jeff watched from backstage, his eyes glued on the monitors. He was curious about the woman with Mark. Was she his sister, daughter, wife or girlfriend? Maybe she was just a friend who had tagged along to see the show.

He watched the drama in the ring unfold, spotting the look on Mark's face and recoiling instinctively, as if Mark could snatch him up through the monitor.

Something told him none of this was an act.

***

"I don't know Glenn, so how bout you tell me?"

"Don't play games with me Isis." Glenn cautioned, his eyes flashing angrily.

Mark stepped forward. "Glenn, let's talk about this off camera." He said through gritted teeth. When he seen Glenn stroke Isis' face he bit his lower lip so hard it bled.

"Let's talk about it now." Glenn grabbed his mask and ripped it away from his face.

The lights went out.

Screams erupted from the crowd, all wanting to get a glimpse of what lay behind the mask.

"Son of a bitch!" Glenn cursed.

Isis screamed when he sunk his fangs into her throat, trying to ignore the pleasure that rippled through her.

Mark was on him instantly, ripping Glenn away from Isis.

Isis dropped to the mat, fighting back the wave of disappointment that she felt.

"You need to learn how to share." Glenn snarled, his hands locked with Mark as they struggled against each other. "There's two of us and one of her, I think there's enough Isis to go around don't you?"

Mark growled, extending his own fangs under the cover of darkness.

"Here, I'm man enough to share," Glenn broke the hold and wrapped his arms around Mark, drawing him close and pressing his mouth against Mark's.

Mark repelled at having another man's tongue in his mouth, even if the taste of Isis' blood did drive him insane with lust.

Glenn moaned in Mark's mouth, swirling their tongues together, his eyes locked with Mark's.

Mark shoved Glenn back, breathing heavily, his vision beginning to tint crimson as rage began taking over his every fiber.

Glenn tossed his head back, laughing.

Isis grabbed Mark's arm when he went to lunge. "Not here!" She hissed, raising a hand to shield her eyes as the lights once more came on.

Mark nodded, looking over only to find Glenn gone.

***

"Dude, what was that all about?" Jeff demanded as soon as Isis and Mark reached the backstage area, apparently forgetting that not too long ago he had been dangling from Mark's grasp by his shirt.

Mark stared down at Jeff, still trying to control his anger.

Isis quirked an eyebrow, knowing how her significant other was feeling. "Just some story lines." She said quietly, staring at Jeff. "Nothin' to be too worried about, see Glenn come this way?"

"Nope." Jeff rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "He just disappeared." His face grew serious. "If it was just story lines, then why'd he try taking off his mask?"

Isis shrugged, looking up at Mark for an answer.

Mark was studying Jeff intently. "You know who cut off the power when that happened?"

"Yeah," Jeff suddenly looked pleased with himself. "I did, last I knew, that wasn't supposed to happen. Besides, none of that looked scripted too me."

Isis couldn't help but chuckle, thinking Jeff was a lot smarter than she had originally gave him credit for.

Mark looked like he was contemplating something but apparently decided to shrug it off because all he said was: "Thanks."

Jeff winked. "No problem Dead Man." He smiled at Isis, stepping out of Mark's reach. "Pleasure meeting you sugar."

Mark started bristling.

Isis put her hands on his chest, stopping him from going after the brash young man. "Leave him be darlin', he's just a kid."

"He's your age." Mark stated coolly.

"So? Incase you've forgotten, he won't be forever."

Mark opened his mouth to reply but froze, staring down the hallway.

Isis turned around curiously, wondering why Jeff was standing at the very end of the hall, staring at them. She gasped when he grinned, the lights glinting off his very sharp teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Mark stared out the window, his hands clasped behind his back, the room behind him dark except for when the lightening from the storm lit it up. Isis was out feeding, something she generally preferred to do alone. He hadn't wanted to let her go by herself but knew she was uncomfortable drinking from her prey with him watching. He could only hope she was safe.

Mark sighed deeply, drawing the curtains and retreating to the bedroom, hating the fact that they were staying in a hotel. The security was an issue for him but traveling was the only way they could keep with the company. He was banking on Glenn returning for Smackdown and wanted to be ready for him.

They could have always located another place to stay but neither he nor Isis were prepared to sleep in crypts or abandoned buildings, they were to used to their luxury of a nice bed to do that.

Mark settled on the couch, resting his head at one end and propping his feet on the other, closing his eyes. The other thing weighing on his mind right now was Jeff Hardy.

Jeff seemed to know more than he was willing to let on, that much was obvious. Then there was the canine thing bothering him. He and Isis had both clearly seen the fangs in Jeff's mouth, the only question were they very realistic fakes or the actual fangs?

If they were genuine, then Jeff was a vampire. That led to a whole slew of questions. Who had made Jeff? Did he know about Mark, Glenn and Isis? What were his intentions?

Mark groaned, rubbing his temples, feeling the beginning of a migraine coming on.

***

Isis stared down at the young woman before her, feeling a twinge of regret at feeding off her. She didn't know why, she had watched as this girl lured in unsuspecting men and murdered them just to rob them. When the woman stirred, moaning feebly and opening her eyes, Isis swooped down, finishing the job.

Her thirst sated for a few nights, Isis began walking back towards the hotel. She could have ran and been there in a few minutes or even taken a cab but she was enjoying the storm, enjoying the rain that poured down on her, washing the blood off her face and hands.

"Isis."

The whisper caught her off guard. Isis spun around, her eyes narrowing in on Jeff who was standing not more than two feet away from her, looking adorable with his hands in his pockets and completely soaked through.

Isis licked her lips nervously, actually he looked downright delicious.

Jeff hesitantly approached her, green eyes fastened on hers.

"What do you want?" She demanded. "No, better yet, who the hell are you?"

"I'm what you are." He said quietly. "A vampire."

Isis wasn't sure what to say.

Jeff extended his arm to her. "Let's go somewhere dry and talk, please?"

She hesitated, unsure whether or not to trust him, definitely not trusting her reactions towards him.

"Please… Isis?" Jeff took a step towards her.

Slowly Isis took his arm, allowing him to lead her out of the alley and onto the sidewalk.

Soon they were inside a café, sitting in a corner booth with plates of food before them.

"I miss eating." Jeff said wistfully, staring down at his blueberry pancakes. "The food smells delicious but if I even taste it I get sick."

Isis merely stared at him, half wondering what this was all about, the other half wondering if his lips tasted like blueberry pancakes. She shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts from her mind, focusing instead on Mark.

Jeff was studying her intently. "Isis, are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. So what's this all about Jeff? Who made you?"

"Glenn." Jeff said quietly.

Isis frowned, not sure if she heard him correctly. "What? Did you say Glenn made you into a vampire?"

Jeff nodded, stabbing his pancakes viciously. "Yes, he showed up at a show a couple months ago when we were in New York. One second we were talking and the next thing I knew he was sucking on my neck." Jeff blushed. "It felt so… good Isis, do you know what I mean?"

She nodded.

"For at least an hour he'd drink from me, stop and let me get sorted then drink from me all over again." Jeff dropped his fork, the clink it made on the plate sounding unnaturally loud. "He left me in a locker room and left. Things started changing for me, my body started changing and I couldn't bear the light, I couldn't eat or drink." His voice grew lower and lower. "Then one night I was at home in Cameron, Matt had sent me home I got so sick, and someone tried breaking into the house. The guy made it as far as my bedroom and I just… I just attacked him, I ripped his throat out and fed on him."

The sorrow and regret in his voice made Isis take pity on him, she reached across the table to grab his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I haven't seen Glenn since until tonight," Jeff whispered. "He made me and left me to fend for myself."

Isis was already giving that some thought, she came a conclusion but decided to share it with Mark, maybe she was wrong. She tensed, the hairs on the back of her neck bristling when she smelled a familiar odor.

Jeff was sitting as far back as his seat would allow him, his eyes wide with apprehension and fear.

"How sweet, my son and my…" Glenn sat down besides Isis, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "My future wife."

Isis nearly choked on her own tongue.

"What?" Jeff managed.

"If she'll have me of course," Glenn amended, staring down at the still in shock Isis. "A single father needs a wife, don't you agree?"

"I'm not your son!"

Glenn's blue eyes turned black with anger, though his smile remained as charming as ever. "Jeff, you're my immortal child, I brought you into our world, gave birth to you if you will."

Isis frowned, pushing Glenn off her. "Without giving him a fair chance Glenn! You stole his life from his, the same way yours was taken from you." She took a breath, scowling when he tried to interrupt her. "And what's this about me being your wife?"

"I want you to marry me." He said bluntly.

"I think you need to get your damn head examined."

"Isis, think about it, we're both vampires. We'll live forever, why not together? Do you really want to be alone for eternity?"

"Incase you've forgotten Glenn, I'm with Mark."

Glenn stood up, placing both hands on the table and bending down so his face was inches from hers. "Not for long angel," He kissed her lips. "Not for long."

***

Mark frowned when Isis practically dived into the hotel room, Jeff right behind her. "What's going on?" He demanded, getting off the couch.

Isis stared at him for a moment, looking completely out of it before shaking her head. "We just ran into Glenn, that son bitch is nuttier than my Grams was."

Jeff nodded, slinging rain water everywhere. "He's freaking psycho man!"

"What is he doing here?" Mark gestured at Jeff, though otherwise ignoring the young man.

"He's a vampire Mark!" Isis exclaimed. "Glenn turned him!"

Mark stood there in stunned silence. The vampire part didn't really surprise him. Though he knew it shouldn't have, what knocked him for the proverbial loop was the fact that Glenn was the one to make him.

"And that ain't all," Isis continued, beginning to pace, rubbing her face agitatedly. "That arrogant, demented bastard wants me to marry him!"

"WHAT?"

Jeff cowered as Mark rose to his full height, eyes flashing dangerously, fangs sliding out.

"Calm down darlin'," Isis soothed, looking over at him. "You're scaring the kid."

"He wants you to marry him? I'm going to rip his heart out with my own bare hands." Mark growled, pulling her to him protectively.

Isis nestled her face against his bare chest, her hand right where his heart should have been beating. "We need to figure out what's going on in that head of his, not worrying about something that ain't gonna happen."

He nodded, closing his eyes, calming himself. Finally he looked at Jeff. "You can stop pissing yourself now."

"I haven't had to piss in quite some time now thanks." Jeff replied sarcastically.

"Welcome to the club little man."

Isis led Mark back to the couch, sitting besides him and pulling his arm around her. "My guess is Glenn was just tryin' to see if he could make another one."

"So why'd he'd pick me?" Jeff asked, dropping onto the carpet in front of them, one leg propped up, resting his chin on his knee and toying with a blue lock of hair.

"You got me there." Isis admitted. "Maybe you were the first person he saw and… I dunno."

"Why this marriage kick? What all did he say?" Mark stared back and forth between the two.

Jeff and Isis recounted every detail of their meeting with Glenn, right down to his body language and facial expressions, both aware that Mark knew him better than most.

"I don't know what's up with him," Mark admitted finally. "The only thing we can do it seems is wait and see what he does."

Isis groaned, hiding her face in his side. "That could be anytime, anywhere…"

Jeff stared at Mark, looking like he was trying to figure something out in his head. "What if… what if he makes more of us? Then what?"

Mark and Isis both looked at him, then at each other, eyes wide.

"Oh shit…"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Isis shifted on the bed, unable to sleep even though she knew the sun was up. It was fairly awkward since Jeff was in the room, laying on the floor besides them. The door shut and locked and a chest of drawers braced against it.

When the sound of a sigh reached her, she knew Jeff was awake as well. Isis squirmed uncomfortably, trying to understand the attraction she felt for him. She was madly in love with Mark, that wasn't in question and the sex with him was beyond description. There was just something about Jeff that was drawing her too him.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"You." She replied, only half lying.

"Mmm… what about me?" He pulled her so she was laying on top of him, his hands going under the sheet to cup her ass.

Isis snuggled against him, smiling innocently when she felt cock begin to stir against her thigh.

One of the mysteries of the universe: A technically dead person getting a hard-on and keeping it. Sometimes life's contradictions almost scared her.

Isis was brought back down to earth when Mark gently nipped at her throat, barely grazing his fangs against her overly sensitive skin. "Mark, we have company." She whispered, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"So?" He growled, laving his tongue over the place his had nipped.

"Mark!" Isis couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Hardy." Mark called, his eyes fastened on Isis', a smile curving his lips when she arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Jeff's purple and blue head peeked up from the floor, the curiosity on his face turned to a mixture of confusion and obvious passion when he seen the position they were in.

"How about you join us up here?"

Isis stared at Mark, fairly certain he was joking. The look on his face said he wasn't and she began to feel more aroused than before, if that were possible.

Jeff wasn't sure whether or not he was being toyed with so he was hesitant about climbing onto the bed.

Mark pulled the sheet away from Isis, tossing it to the floor. He sat Isis up, taking advantage of her shocked state to reach over and click on the bedside lamp, dimming it as low as it would go, the glow resembling steady candlelight.

Jeff grinned, catching onto Mark's game and slowly stripped out of his pajama bottoms, never looking away from Isis. He crawled over to them, sliding one hand onto Mark's bare chest and the other to the back of Isis' head, pulling her face down to his, pressing his lips against hers.

Isis was in heaven and hardly believing it, arching to Mark's not so gentle caresses on her breasts and the attention Jeff was now lavishing on her throat. She almost came when one of Mark's hands disappeared between her legs, biting down on her tongue when Jeff sank his fangs into her throat, the pleasure was so intense.

Mark watched Isis' face, enjoying the expressions of pleasure that contorted it. When she tilted her head back, her long hair brushed against his balls, he inhaled sharply through gritted teeth.

Jeff pulled away from her, licking his lips clean of blood. He smirked when Isis moaned in protest, her hands reaching for him.

Mark also stopped pleasuring her, instead sitting up, forcing Isis to reseat herself on the bed.

Isis watched, very frustrated as Jeff straddled Mark's legs and bent forward.

Mark growled, grabbing a handful of Jeff's hair and jerking him forward, smashing their lips together. Jeff whimpered, instantly giving himself over to Mark's capable hands, pressing against Mark as close as he could.

Isis watched on, convinced she was seeing things. When Mark slid his hands underneath Jeff's ass and hoisted the smaller man up, she felt a twinge of severe lust shoot through her.

Jeff wiggled on Mark's lap, batting his eyelashes seductively. "How about we let Isis in on the action?"

Mark looked over Jeff's shoulder, smirking when he found Isis getting herself off. "Love, care to get in on this?"

"Definitely." She purred.

Jeff turned himself around so he was sitting with his back to Mark's chest . He grabbed Isis by her hips and pulled her down, moaning as he entered her hot, wet pussy slowly while Mark carefully pushed his own cock into Jeff's own tight hole.

Isis wasn't being teased anymore, she dropped down, impaling herself and gasping loudly, digging her nails in his thighs so hard she drew blood. "Oh yes!"

Chuckling deeply, Mark started thrusting his hips, setting a steady rhythm. He began kissing Jeff's back, nipping hard enough to draw blood and fastened his mouth at the site, sucking and lapping.

Isis captured Jeff's lips with hers, biting down on her tongue and letting the blood run into his mouth.

"Hello? Mr. Callaway? I have an urgent message from…"

They all looked up startled when someone knocked firmly on the door.

"Who is it?" Mark demanded through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Callaway, I know you requested to not be disturbed but I have a message from a Glenn Jacobs…"

***

Carefully the three untangled themselves. Mark walked over to the door, leaning against the dresser. "Leave it on the table."

"Yes sir."

"And I want no more disturbances!"

"Y-yes sir."

Isis and Jeff exchanged looks. Jeff quickly slipped his pajama pants back on while Isis grabbed a robe.

"Great, now what?" Isis murmured, staring at Mark.

"We can't get it now, we'd fry." Mark said, stifling a yawn, suddenly feeling very tired. "So let's just get some sleep."

Isis snuggled against him the minute he laid back down, smiling when Jeff slipped his arm over her hip, sandwiching her in between him and Mark.

"Don't get too used to this boy." Mark cautioned, though there was a grin on his face.

"Might be a little late for that." Jeff yawned, burying his face in Isis' back.

***

Isis was the first one up that evening. She managed to slip out of Mark and Jeff's arms and get off the bed without disturbing them, no easy feat. She quietly moved the dresser away from the door and walked out into the main room, pulling the door shut behind her.

She instantly spotted the envelope on the table and walked over, picking it up. It wasn't addressed to anyone so she just opened it, reading it, a frown marring her face.

"What'd he have to say?"

Isis spun around to find Mark leaning against a wall. "He wants to meet us tonight, in an hour exactly at the arena."

"But there isn't a show tonight, they've already left for the next city."

"He wants us to meet him there nonetheless."

"Let me get the kid up and we'll leave."

Isis nodded, heading for the closet where they had stored their duffel bags. When Mark and Jeff emerged from the bedroom, she was in jeans and a sweater, her hair brushed back.

"Man, I'm starving." Jeff yawned, rubbing his shoulder. "We have time too…?"

Mark was already tossing him a bottle.

"Oh this is sick." Jeff muttered, staring at it's contents.

Isis privately agreed with him but downed hers anyway.

***


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Glenn watched the street from his perch on a building roof. He could see anyone entering or exiting the arena from it's main entrance as well as it's side doors. He crouched on a ledge, the wind whipping his curly hair back along with the black trench coat he wore.

He smiled, his eyes crinkling when he spotted three people walking towards the arena, trying to appear casual.

***

"This is creepy." Jeff muttered, turning up the collar of his denim jacket as Mark led them around to one of the side doors.

"You'll be fine," Isis whispered. "There's three of us and only one of him, don't worry so much."

"Quiet." Mark snapped, opening the door and stepping inside.

The arena was pitch black, which didn't bother them since they could see just fine anyway. Mark led the way to where the ring had been the previous night, now nothing but a giant empty place amid the seats.

"Glenn?" He called out.

Isis shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Glenn, c'mon, this ain't funny anymore!"

"When was it meant to be funny?" came Glenn's voice.

"C'mon, just get out here where we can see you."

"If my lady requests…"

They looked up to see Glenn dropping from the rafters. He landed on his feet, not jarred at all from the long drop.

Mark stepped protectively in front of Isis, his stance threatening. "What's this all about?"

Glenn was staring at Jeff. "Nice to see you son."

"I'm not your son." Jeff said coldly.

Glenn smiled, unperturbed. "You see Mark, I've been doing some thinking over the past couple months, about us and our little predicament. You want to hide what we are, live like… I don't know, outcasts? That'd be the word, right sweetheart?" He glanced at Isis.

"I ain't your sweetheart."

"Anyway," Glenn waved her words aside. "Isis and I were both made by powerful vampires, Damia and Gabriel. You however, are just our offspring, if you catch my drift."

"What's your point?"

"My point is: Isis and I have been living by your rule, hunt here, don't hunt there and the like. Why? Because technically you're our elder and we're deferring to your 'wisdom.'" Glenn smirked, beginning to pace as he built up steam. "Really, Isis and I are the strong ones and you're out inferior. Instead of us listening to you, you should be listening to us. But of course, you're Mark Callaway! You don't listen to anybody but yourself."

Isis was frowning. "Glenn, this is all about who's in charge?"

"Not exactly though that's one of my peeves."

"Mind telling us what the hell you're wantin' then?"

"Of course, but how about a little dinner first? No point in all of us standing around here starving right? Unless of course," Glenn stopped his pacing to stare pointedly at Mark. "You crammed one of your delicious bottles of ice cold blood down both their throats."

Jeff cleared his throat, trying hard not to find that funny. He straightened up when Isis turned around fixing him with a deadly glare.

"I see." Glenn covered his mouth with his hand, making his politeness a mockery. "Jaden, darling, how about you come out here?"

The three turned to find a woman walking towards them, the expression on her face clearly saying she had no clue what was going on. She offered a small smile.

Glenn extended his hand to her. "This is Jaden." He said pleasantly. "Jaden, meet Mark 'the Undertaker' Callaway, Isis and Jeff Hardy."

Jaden nodded to them. "Hello." Her voice sounded very tiny.

"Don't do this man," Jeff said, finally speaking up. "She's an innocent."

"Do what?" Glenn asked, wrapping his arms around Jaden's waist, pulling her back against him. "We're just all going to have dinner, right darling?"

"Yeah, sure." Jaden said, staring at Jeff trying to figure out what was going on. She wiggled a bit. "Glenn, could you loosen your grip a bit please? You're kind of choking me."

He relaxed his hold on her, blue eyes turning to ice. "So… how about that meal?"

"Glenn, don't!" Mark shouted, taking a step closer.

"What the hell is going on?" Jaden demanded, trying to turn to face Glenn.

Glenn smirked at Mark before tearing into Jaden's throat, blood spurting everywhere.

Isis screamed as the poor woman struggled, crying and clawing at Glenn's hands, panicking as only mortals can when they know they're about to die.

Mark lunged for Glenn, shoving him away from Jaden.

Isis and Jeff hurried forward, catching Jaden before she hit the cement floor.

"Shit, oh shit!" Jeff exclaimed, pressing his hands against the still spurting wound. "What're we gonna do Isis?"

"I don't know!" Isis stared down at the young woman, feeling a great deal of pity. She knew Jaden hadn't asked for this, hadn't even known what was going on. "We can't just let her die." She said finally, aware that Mark and Glenn were battling only feet from them.

"We don't have the time to get her to a hospital!"

"I know that!" Isis yelled, her voice magnified by ten.

Jaden's eyes were searching their faces, the color rapidly draining from her face. "Help." She managed to choke out.

"Oh no, I can't do it." Isis said, recoiling. "Last one I made turned nutty, Jeff."

Jeff frowned. "I don't know if I can."

"Jaden," Isis carefully set her up into a reclining position, one hand behind her back for support. "You know we're vampires right?"

Jaden nodded weakly, her eyelids beginning to flutter.

"You can either die now or Jeff," Isis nodded to Jeff. "He can make you into a vampire like us. Do you want to die now?"

"No." Jaden mouthed.

Isis smiled tenderly, hiding the apprehension she felt. "All right."

Jeff licked his lips nervously, leaning down.

***

Glenn laughed, leaping back to avoid a rake from Mark's sharp fingernails. "Face it old man, immortality didn't grant you the agility and speed of youth."

Mark gritted his teeth, lunging again. This time he caught Glenn by the throat, digging his nails in while he pulled his enemy close.

Glenn's surprise showed on his face. When he realized he was about to be seriously injured, possibly even killed, he did the only thing he could think of. He bit his tongue and spit a wad of blood right in Mark's eyes.

Mark let go, reeling back, a bit shocked that it stung. When he had cleared his eyes, he cautiously opened them, expecting more of the stinging sensation. Blinking a couple times, he looked around to find Glenn had disappeared. "Son of a bitch!"

Mark turned to make sure Isis and Jeff were all right, frowning when he seen them crouching over the woman Glenn had attacked. "Guys, if she's dead, we need to leave." He said quietly, understanding they were upset but at the same time thinking how they hadn't know her.

Isis looked up at him, her eyes widening innocently.

"Um… Mark…" Jeff coughed, straightening up. He quickly pulled a bandana out of his back pocket and wrapped it around his wrist.

Mark arched an eyebrow curiously, his mouth dropping when Jaden sat upright.

"Say hello to Jaden." Isis said nervously.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Mark, calm down darlin'." Isis pleaded, trying to put her arms around him.

Mark pushed her away none too gently. "Isis, you let Jeff turn her into one of us! That was the most irresponsible thing you could've done!"

"Mark, she was dying! Glenn had murdered her, what could we do? She didn't deserve to die."

"Does any of our victims?"

Isis inhaled sharply, forcing herself to not attack him. "You know I don't intentionally hurt the innocent, just those I know are cold blooded murderers. Can you pass out judgment like that on those that don't deserve it? Can you hand out death like that?"

Mark sighed, sinking down onto the bed. "No, Isis, you know I can't. But… now we're four, it's going to be harder to maintain secrecy."

"We can do it." Isis sat next to him, running a hand along his inner thigh. "You know this means no more threesomes."

"Good," He growled, pulling her into his arms. "I don't feel like sharing you anymore."

Isis started giggling as he pulled her up farther onto the bed.

***

Jeff watched as Jaden explored the hotel suite, picking up and studying everything with her new eyes. He remembered his own experience with it, he had stood outside and watched the rain for hours.

Jaden turned to him, smiling shyly. "I'm sorry, it's just…" She waved her arms, searching for the word. "Overwhelming."

"I know the feeling." Jeff replied. "You want to be overwhelmed, wait until Mark forces his bottled blood on you. That's overwhelming."

Jaden perched on the edge of a chair, a crease furrowing her brow. "Do we really… have to drink blood?"

"If you want to live you do."

"Like blood blood? Direct from the source?"

"Define source."

"People."

"Well…" Jeff curled his legs underneath him in a decidedly feminine pose. "You could always feed from animals… But mostly, people are the best source."

"I don't think I can do this." Jaden moaned, burying her hands in her face.

"I didn't either but there are ways around it." He soothed, getting up to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Jaden, look at me."

Reluctantly she did.

"I had a hard time at first but it gets easier. Especially if you put in the time and effort to find a real scumbag, someone who does bad things and doesn't show any remorse about it."

"You mean like rapists and killers?"

"Yeah." Jeff offered a grin. "It's kinda like doing society a favor you know?"

"I suppose." Jaden conceded. "Now, tell me about this stuff Mark drinks?"

"Oh my god…" Jeff made a face.

***

Mark raised his head when he heard Jeff and Jaden laughing. "I'm glad they're getting along."

Isis propped her elbow on his chest, her head resting on her palm. "Yeah, it'd be pretty lonely for Jeff after awhile, ya know?"

"I know." He folded his arms around her, forcing her to lie down. "Isis, what do you think about what Glenn said?"

"Bout me and him being the strong ones?"

"Yes."

"I think he's nuts, like I said." She sighed, tracing a finger along the tattoo on his stomach. "I mean, it's true, technically he and I are the stronger of us all. But that really don't matter none. I mean, we're all new to this. In our little family here, you and I are the eldest but that don't mean we're the leaders or anything."

"You don't defer to me then?"

"Of course I do. You know more about a lot of things than me. Plus, you're a lot older." She teased. "You got the wisdom that comes with age and experience darlin', naturally you're the perfect candidate for the head of our little psycho clan."

"Psycho clan? You got a way with words woman."

"I know."

***

"Dawn is coming, we need to go to the bedroom." Jeff said, glancing towards the open window as the first pinks of sunrise streaked across the otherwise midnight blue sky.

Jaden nodded. "Will we be all right there?"

"Yeah, Mark set it up for us, we'll be safe. Unless you wanna camp out here and burn to death."

"I'll take option number one." She replied dryly, following Jeff to the second bedroom. Jaden looked around, taking note that there were no windows and that there was only one bed.

Jeff was stuffing a towel in the space between the door and the carpet, then pushing a dresser against it. "There." He wiped his on his pants, halting when he seen what she was staring at. "I'll sleep on the floor." He offered.

Jaden turned her head to look at him, biting her lower lip when he pulled off his shirt. She almost said aloud what was going through her mind at the sight of that springy looking chest hair but didn't, instead absent-mindedly swiping a finger along the corners of her mouth in a drool check.

Jeff smiled at her before spreading a sheet out on the floor. "Mind if I take a pillow?" He asked, gesturing to the many on the bed.

"Oh no… help yourself." Jaden slowly shrugged off her jacket. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her back to him as she leaned over to remove her spiked heeled boots.

Jeff watched as she grasped the bottom of the white lace tank top she wore, tearing his eyes away as she slowly pulled it over her head.

Jaden looked over her shoulder, smiling to herself when she seen he was trying to occupy himself with the ceiling. "You can look now." She said, slipping under the sheets.

Jeff actually blushed faintly. "I was… um…" He rubbed the back of his head, snatching up a pillow and laying down. "G'morning Jaden."

"Don't you mean good night?"

"No… I'll say that when we wake up."

"Oh…" Jaden chuckled softly, rolling on her side.

Jeff took a deep breath, trying not to breathe in her light perfume and underneath that, her own scent. Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach. Sleep couldn't come fast enough.

***

"Wake up youngens!" Isis hollered, banging on Jeff and Jaden's bedroom door with his fist. "We got some miles to put behind us tonight!"

Jeff groaned, lifting the pillow off his head. "Great, cold breakfast for us."

Jaden yawned, rolling onto her back. "Cold?"

"The bottled stuff I was telling you about last night?"

She shivered.

Isis smiled before walking away, shaking her head when she was greeted yet again to a nice cold bottle. "Darlin', let's take the time to hunt. Jaden is not gonna want to start off being a vampire by drinkin' ice cold blood."

"We have to make it to Smackdown."

"We got tonight and part of tomorrow night, if we hurry. With as fast as we can travel, we'll be fine. Huntin' will just take an hour or two." Isis pleaded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Mark stared down at her, finally smiling tenderly. "Yes beloved, we'll hunt tonight." He growled when he seen the relieved look on her face.

Jeff and Jaden appeared, both wearing fresh clothes though Jaden appeared to be wearing an outfit of Jeff's.

"I didn't have any clothes of my own." She explained, tugging self-consciously at the mesh tank top she wore.

"How are you keeping the pants up?" Isis asked curiously.

Jeff grinned. "She also borrowed a belt of mine."

"Nice look." Mark said, looking her over. "Maybe we'll stop at a store as well."

Isis and Jaden started giggling while Jeff looked offended.

***

"Um… Isis, I can't afford this stuff." Jaden said, putting back a black shirt that she had been eyeing.

Isis frowned, stuffing her own hands into the pockets of her overalls. "Who said you were payin' for it gal? That's what Mark is for. Grab that shirt and whatever else you'll be needing."

***

"Jesus, you spend a wad of my money and all you come out in is overalls?" Mark said sarcastically, eyeing Isis. He shook his head exasperatedly, turning to Jaden. "At least this one has some taste."

Isis and Jaden looked at each other, Jaden giggling while Isis shrugged.

Isis wore light blue overalls with a dark purple undershirt contrasting with Jaden who had settled on her black, low cut top and a pair of black leather pants.

"I think they both look great." Jeff said, winking at Jaden.

"Boy, you're kissing the wrong ass." Mark replied coolly, though the twinkle in his green eyes belied his amusement.

"Well kids, since we're all fed and watered, how bout we get the hell outta dodge?" Isis interrupted, clapping her hands together.

"And I thought I was country." Jeff muttered.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Are we there yet?" Jeff asked for the umpteenth time, raising his voice to be heard over the roar of passing traffic.

"Almost." Mark said through gritted teeth, trying not to lose his temper. He glanced nervously at the sky, knowing the sun would be rising in less than an hour.

"Everyone got their second wind?" Isis asked.

Jaden nodded, though secretly she was dead tired. The thought of being dead tired brought a little smile to her lips, the irony.

Jeff peeked over at her, his own mouth curving into a knowing grin.

"All right, let's go."

Soon the four were nothing more than blurs.

***

Glenn slowly moved away from the bar, leaving his untouched order of tequila sitting on the counter. It was time to retire for the day, dawn was approaching.

He slipped a twenty dollar bill onto the counter and started walking away, halting to stare at a mortal, one who was staring back at him, her eyes knowing and her mouth parted ever so slightly into a smirk, an inviting smirk.

She stood up, making her way over to him, black heels clicking as she walked. "Hello," She purred, her voice low. "My name is Shannon."

***

Thursday night found the four all apprehensive, concerned about what the night would bring.

Mark and Jeff both dressed accordingly to their on-screen characters, both wanting to make things go as smoothly as possible. Though in the main, they pretty much dressed like normal.

Isis and Jaden had also dressed for the occasion, Isis in black pants with a black corset top and Jaden in her black leather pants and a blue halter top, a silver chain around her middle.

"He can't bitch now." Isis joked as she and Jaden followed the men through the arena.

"He's male, sure he can."

"Quiet back there." Mark ordered, not turning his head.

Isis stuck her tongue out at his back.

Jaden smiled as Jeff's shoulders silently shook.

A low, throaty laugh caught the two's attention. Curiously they turned around to find a woman staring at them. She was a sight to see with blood red hair, lips and matching outfit, even her dangerous looking nails were red.

"Can I help you?" Isis asked coldly.

Jaden was frowning, not liking the way the woman stared at them as if they were… prey.

"You must be Isis." The woman sneered, taking a step closer. "You must be, he described you in such perfect detail, right down to the flecks of silver in your eyes." Her own steel gray orbs roamed Jaden next. "And you… you're Jaden, the meal that didn't sit too well."

"That's funny, you know our names," Jaden said icily, her figurative feathers ruffled. "I don't remember you though."

"That's because we've never met before sweetheart," The woman flicked her hair back over her shoulder, smiling condescendingly. "I'm Shannon, though you might want to refer to me as Mistress or something else along those lines."

Isis and Jaden both bristled, fighting back the instinct to attack.

Shannon laughed again. "He was also right about that. He said you'd never show yourselves as long as mortals were around." Her gaze moved contemptuously onto the nearby people. "Pathetic."

"I'm guessing 'he' would be Glenn." Isis stated dryly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Glenn…" Shannon licked her lips, almost obscenely. "The one you turned down. Strange, from the way he talked about you, I would've sworn you'd be… I don't know… more powerful."

"Power comes in different forms." Jaden said, wanting to defend her new friend. "Not in a trashy outfit and bad attitude."

"You haven't seen a bad attitude yet little girl." Shannon's eyes narrowed, her mouth turning down into a frown. "So why don't you scurry off somewhere and let the women talk hmmm?"

"Ladies, not fighting are we?" Glenn appeared, wrapping an arm around Shannon and pulling her against him. "That's not very nice."

"Glenn, go to hell." Isis snarled, baring her fangs.

"Hmmm… maybe later, for now I've got other things to do."

"Like what?"

"Killing you and Mark… finish my dinner." He smiled evilly at Jaden. "You were a mistake, you should have never been made into one of us."

"Looks like the mistake was you, you psychopath." Jaden retorted.

"Is there a problem here?" Mark asked, appearing at Jaden's side out of nowhere.

"Of course not." Glenn chuckled humorlessly. "Ready for round two old man?"

"Glenn, how about we just go somewhere more secluded and end this? Not in front of all these people."

"You see, that's where we have a problem. I want the mortals to know what I am. You however, want to pass yourself off as one. Why bother? Think they won't notice when you don't age anymore? Or maybe the fact that you're stronger and faster then you've ever been might just possibly escape them?"

"Glenn, it's still wrong. You don't belong to the natural world, I don't either."

"I don't want to belong to their world you moron. I want to rule it." Glenn started laughing, the sound of it loud and grating, causing several nearby people to wince. "I want to run things. I want everyone to know what I am and fear me, really Mark, why the hell would I want to just… belong? That's so ordinary."

"I was right, you're a loon." Isis muttered.

"Shut up bitch." Shannon snarled.

"You need to mind your own business and butt out." Jaden said firmly.

"Listen here supper…"

Jaden started forward, murder in her eyes but Jeff stepped forward from the shadows where he had been listening and gently took her wrist. She looked at him questioningly.

"Not here." He said quietly.

Jaden's upper lip curled into a snarl. "This isn't over." She promised.

"Oh no sweetheart," Shannon licked her lips. "It's definitely not."

***

"He made another one?" Jeff demanded, looking back and forth between Isis and Mark. "Hey, answer me!"

Isis broke the stare down to glance at him. "Yes, whoever that Shannon woman is, Glenn turned her into a vampire."

"There's always the possibility that she was already one and he found her." Mark said quietly, his face looking oddly ragged.

"I doubt that darlin'." Isis said, sinking down on a crate. "She looks like a newbie to me."

"Point being, can he do that? Just run around making more?" Jeff demanded.

"Obviously."

"Not if someone stops him." Mark pointed out.

"How about we kill them both?" Jaden suggested.

Everyone looked at her surprised.

"What?" Her eyes got innocently wide. "I do have a nasty streak you know."

"We do now." Jeff grinned, dropping down beside her on the couch, resting his arm behind her head. "Anything else we should know?"

"Stop flirting boy, we got other matters to think about." Mark scolded.

Jeff ducked his head, hiding his smile though he did shoot a sidelong glance at Jaden.

Jaden just crossed her legs, giving everyone an innocent look they had learned to not believe.

***


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Please, just let me rip her throat out." Shannon begged, her arms wrapped around Glenn's throat.

Glenn stared down at her thoughtfully. "Jaden?"

She nodded, her lower lip sticking out.

"You can," He said slowly, placing a finger over her mouth when she began to squeal excitedly. "When I say you can, not before. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good." Glenn pushed her away, walking over to the window and staring outside into the night. "I want them all dead, but on my own terms."

Shannon folded her arms across her chest, arching an eyebrow. The expression on her face said 'oh really?'

***

"Hey, it's time for my match." Jeff announced, glancing up at the clock.

"Be careful, don't go showing off." Mark cautioned.

Jeff looked offended. "I've been doing this since Glenn first bit me and not done anything stupid, lay off dad."

Mark looked miffed while Isis covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Darlin', let him alone, he has a point." She said softly.

"Jaden, you want to come out with me?" Jeff asked, extending his hand to her.

Jaden glanced over at Isis before nodding. "Yeah, beats staying with the old people." She teased.

"You youngens get on outta here." Isis scolded. "Old my ass… I'm around ya'alls age and don't forget it."

"That's right, Mark is the old one." Jeff remarked, leading the way out. He had barely shut the door when something hit it, indicating that Mark had thrown something. "He's got a bit of a temper." Jeff said apologetically, though he was grinning.

"I noticed."

"Where the hell have you been?" A man came rushing up to Jeff, wrapping him in a bear hug. "Man, you take off after your matches so quickly I ain't had the time to see you, I've been so worried!"

"Matt, calm down." Jeff said, looking uneasy. He gently pried his brother off of him.

Matt stepped away, eyeing Jeff suspiciously. "So where have you been?"

"Um…"

"He's been with me." Jaden announced, looping her arm around Jeff's waist. "And you must be Matt, Jeff's told me so much about you."

Matt stared at her for a moment before grinning toothily. "Jeff, you've been hiding out with a new girlfriend? That's just low."

"I didn't want to ruin a good thing by introducing her to you." Jeff shot back, winking down at Jaden.

"Well little sister, it's damn good to meet you." Matt engulfed Jaden in a hug as well.

Jaden couldn't help but inhale deeply, not smelling his cologne but his natural scent. "Mmm…" She moaned softly, unconsciously opening her mouth.

Jeff frowned, leaning forward to touch her shoulder. "Jaden?"

Jaden shook her head, stepping away from Matt. "Yeah?" She offered a smile though inside she was shaking at what she had almost done.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Jaden smiled at Matt. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Same here, bro, talk to you later?"

"Of course." Jeff led Jaden down the hallway. "Please tell me you weren't about to eat my brother."

"I was going to eat your brother." She confessed.

Jeff groaned.

***

"Mark, ya need to calm down." Isis advised, watching the monitor from the couch. "They're gonna be fine. They can handle anything that comes their way, remember? The almost invincible factor?"

"It's not them, it's Glenn and that woman."

"Shannon."

"Whatever." Mark dropped down next to her, burying his face in his hands.

"Darlin', how bout we just pack the youngens up and move away, go into hiding. If Glenn messes up, it'll be his ass on the line with the mortals, not ours. You can just announce you're retiring and Jeff could injure himself or something." Isis said, straddling his lap.

Mark stared at her, searching her face to see if she was serious. She was. "Isis," He began slowly, taking her hands in his. "If Glenn is allowed to run loose, do you have any idea what damage he'll do?"

"No."

"Neither do I, that's why we need to stick around and get rid of him. He's already turned two people, what if he turns more? He could make his own army out of vampires if he wanted."

Isis groaned, resting her head against his chest.

***

Jaden watched as Jeff fought… well, she had forgotten the guys name but it didn't seem so important. She was entranced with Jeff. He was just as graceful in the ring as he was outside of it. Of course, he acted like he was still human, taking falls and making pained faces.

She could see the carefully leashed strength and power, could smell his excitement at toying with this mortal. Jaden clapped when he did a move she overheard the announcer call Whisper In The Wind, smiling when Jeff winked at her.

"You're such a cute cheerleader."

Jaden spun around to find Shannon leaning against the guard rail, ignoring the fans as they tried talking to her or hitting her back.

"You know, Jeff looks so yummy…" Shannon commented, staring up at the ring, a smile on her face. "I could just… devour him."

Jaden clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry, am I upsetting you?" Shannon said mockingly. "Oh dear, I just can't help myself, I mean he is a man and I'm sure he'd like a real woman and not some…"

Jaden took a threatening step forward.

Shannon's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "Come on little girl." She did a bring it gesture.

Before anything could actually happen, Isis appeared between the two. "Knock it off." She ordered, holding out her arms to keep them apart.

Shannon stepped away, under orders to not even consider going against Isis. She wouldn't have anyway, she sensed powerful blood flowing throughout the woman and knew behind the country bumpkin act was a powerful woman.

Shannon snarled in rage as Jaden leapt forward and slashed her cheek.

Jaden's grin was wiped away as Isis literally roared at her, getting face to face with her, fangs out and everything. "Sorry." Jaden stepped away though when Isis' back was turned, she smirked at Shannon.

"You'll pay for that." Shannon promised, pulling her hand away from the now healed wound, licking the blood off her palm. "Just you wait. I'm going to finish what Glenn started with you."

"Anytime." Jaden challenged.

Isis smiled sweetly. "How bout you run your ass backstage and keep it there Shan? I mean, if you did something retarded out here, Glenn might hafta dispose of you hisself, if ya catch my drift."

Shannon did and frowned, the thought never crossing her mind that Glenn might actually harm her. She shot a threatening look at Jaden before heading back up the ramp.

Jaden almost jumped when Jeff jumped off the apron to stand next to her. "What the hell was that about?"

"Just a friendly exchange." She said, smiling guiltily under Isis' stern look.

Isis shook her head, hiding her own smile, knowing if it had been her, she'd probably have done the same thing.

"Good thing you busted it up Isis, I might've had to knock her fangs down her throat." Jeff bragged.

"Yeah, right…" Jaden rolled her eyes, frowning when she seen the referee hollering at Jeff. "Um, are you supposed to be talking to us? What about your match?"

"Damn!" Jeff scurried back to the ring, playfully flipping her off on the way.

"He'd lose his head if it weren't attached." Isis commented, leading the way backstage.

"I've noticed." Jaden waved shyly as Matt smiled over at her.

"Hey, nice job out there, who was that woman?" He asked, walking over.

"Just a girl." Jaden said, trying not to inhale. She wondered idly if this was how Jeff had smelled when he was alive, not that he didn't smell delicious now. There was just something about live people, especially this one, he smelled so damned edible.

"Geez girl, you don't have to eat me you know." Matt joked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Jaden tinged as pink as the limited blood in her body would allow her, realizing she had been staring dreamily at Matt. "Oh, sorry, zoned out there."

"It's cool, give my bro a hug from me." Matt nodded to Isis before walking off.

Isis faced Jaden. "As temptin' as it is, we don't eat our friend's relatives."

"Just one little taste?"

***


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Smut ahead! Not very well written smut, but smut!_

**CHAPTER 9**

"I could have sworn, I told you to NOT to mess with Jaden just yet."

Shannon stared at the ground, not looking up into Glenn's angry eyes.

Glenn sighed, stepping away before he did something violent, like crush her skull between his hands. "I don't ever want to have this conversation again, understood?"

She nodded.

Glenn turned and disappeared into the bathroom.

Shannon looked up, biting her lips to keep from screeching her mind at him. This was far from over.

***

"You coming?"

Isis looked up from the magazine she had been browsing to find Mark, dressed in full ring regalia. "I don't think so darlin'."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood.."

"Isis, do you know who I'm facing?"

She shook her head no.

"Glenn."

"Guess I'm comin' out then." Isis sighed melodramatically.

Jeff and Jaden exchanged amused looks.

"Ya'all be good." Isis pleaded before looking pointedly at Jaden. "Try not to wander out and devour someone."

"Yes ma'am." Jaden saluted.

"What am I missing?" Mark demanded.

Isis took his arm, pulling him from the locker room. "Well…"

Jeff got up and locked the door behind them. "You could always devour me." He suggested, sitting back down, laying his head in her lap.

Jaden tugged on a strand of purple hair. "You're such a flirt."

"I know, I get told that all the time."

"Oh, so you flirt with different women all the time?"

"Um…" Jeff tried backtracking. "You see, when I said all the time, what I meant was…"

Jaden cut him off by leaning down and kissing him.

Jeff responded eagerly, quickly moving so he was sitting and pulling her onto his lap.

Jaden wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing as he trailed his kisses down her throat. Her sighs turned into moans when he gently bit into her throat, shivering at the razor sharp pain/pleasure.

Jeff growled warningly when she raked her fingers over his back, leaving gouges that bled a drop before healing.

***

Isis waited in the middle of the ring with Mark as Glenn slowly made his way down the ramp, Shannon wasn't with him.

"That bothers me." Mark said.

"Darlin', they'll be fine. They can both defend themselves." Isis reassured him. "You just focus on the task at hand."

Mark nodded, ushering her out of the ring as Glenn stepped over the ropes.

Glenn smirked under his mask, sparing a side long glance at Isis. "Too bad she turned me down," He commented, locking up with Mark. "Now I might have to kill her."

Mark gritted his teeth.

***

When Jaden felt Jeff's fangs withdraw from her throat, she felt an acute pain at the loss, turning her eyes to him curiously.

"Please don't take this wrong," Jeff began, running a hand through his hair nervously. "But I don't want this here… at the arena, it'd be like you were a ringrat and you're not."

Jaden was visibly frustrated but at the same time, pleased by his words. "You Mr. Hardy, are a trial." She said finally, running a finger down his nose.

"I can be."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jaden said, "Fuck it!" She tackeled him to the floor, pressing her lips against his.

***

Isis actually wished, for the first time, that Damia and Gabriel had turned Mark instead of Glenn.

Mark was getting his ass handed to him royally. He was sticking to wrestling, acting like his old mortal self while Glenn was utilizing his superior strength to it's full advantage.

When Glenn actually picked Mark up and started pressing him in the air, Isis jumped onto the ring apron.

Glenn dropped Mark, stalking over to grab her by the hair. "Wanting your ass kicked too?"

"You can't hurt me and you know it!" She snarled, hoping he wouldn't test her boast.

Glenn narrowed his eyes, wondering if this was a bluff.

The second seemed to stretch on forever.

Glenn risked it. He flipped Isis into the ring by her hair.

Isis wanted to scream her frustration. She couldn't retaliate to her full capabilities because everyone would know something was up. She took the fall and made a show of wincing, looking like she was in massive pain.

"I thought so." Glenn sneered, towering over her, one leg on either side of her body.

Isis smirked, sitting up and hiting him in the nuts with both fists.

Glenn dropped to his knees, one hands cupping the jewels, the other reaching for her throat.

Isis took advantage of his body shielding hers to rip into his shoulder with her fangs.

***

Jeff didn't have time to be startled as Jaden ravaged him, her hands tearing his shirt to shreds.

Jaden chuckled darkly at his surprised gasp when she slid one hand down his pants, wrapping her fingers around his throbbing cock.

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed when she dragged her fingernails across the head. "Just because I'm technically dead doesn't mean the little guy don't feel pain."

"Little guy?" Jaden giggled, moving down so she was hovering over his pants.

Jeff propped himself up on his elbows and smiled cheekily. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

"Hmmm…" Jaden bent down, her long hair concealing his view.

Jeff's eyes widened when he felt her unsnap his jeans then the sound of the zipper being slid down. "Jaden, they could walk in…" He shut up when she ran her tongue down his dick.

"What were you saying?" She purred, nuzzling his balls with her face.

Jeff just groaned. "You're killing me."

"Not yet."

***

Glenn roared in pain and anger, balling his own massive fist and beginning to punch her in the head.

Isis was shocked by how much it hurt and swore her skull was going to cave in. She held on though, making the wound she had created deeper, beginning to lap the blood that gushed from it.

Mark looked up from the undignified position he had landed in, staring at the two. From his viewpoint it looked like a sadist orgy. He got to his feet , hurrying to aid his woman.

Glenn howled in agony when he was jerked away from Isis, her fangs dragging.

Isis stared up at the two, quickly licking the blood off her lips before anyone noticed.

"You all right?" Mark demanded.

"I'm great."

Glenn backed away from the two, a hand pressed over the rapidly healing wound. He was breathing heavily from anger, the match long over as the referee had disqualified them when Isis was dragged into the ring.

"You ready to finish this elsewhere?" Isis asked, getting to her feet.

"I'm ready to finish you." He snarled, making no move to approach them though.

Mark arched an eyebrow. "Let's do it then."

"Not just yet," Glenn's voice sounded oddly cheerful, all things considered. "I'm still having fun."

***

Jeff slapped a hand over his face, trying not to moan aloud. Making him moan seemed to be Jaden's goal however. He looked up to find her head bobbing up and down and slapped his face again.

Jaden smiled when she felt his balls draw up and pulled away, denying him release. "That was yummy." She said, moving up to the couch, crossing one leg over the other.

Jeff sat up, ignoring the fact that it pressed his erection painfully against his stomach. "You're a tease!" He shouted.

"I know. But… you did say you wanted to wait until we were in a more suitable location, what was it… you didn't want to treat me like a ring rat?"

Jeff slowly stood up, staring at her incredulously.

Jaden flashed her oh-so-innocent smile. "Jeff!" She shrieked when he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her off the couch.

"Quiet!" He ordered, setting her on top of a small table, shoving aside Mark's duffel bag.

Jaden raised her hips as he slid her pants down, her arms going around his neck.

Jeff stared at her while he positioned her legs around his waist, pressing the tip of his cock against her wet, hot pussy.

Jaden bit her lips, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing how crazy he was driving her as he teasingly pushed his dick inside her a little, then withdrew.

"You're not the only one who can tease." He whispered in her ear.

Jaden started to reply but instead gasped when he rammed into her, wrapping her legs about him, arching her hips to meet his thrusts.

Jeff pushed back on her shoulders, forcing her to lay flat on the table, grinning when she mewled her frustration. "Are you going to play nice next time?" He demanded, slowing his pace again.

"Yes!" Jaden screamed. "Just please, fuck me!"

***


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Did you hear that? Isis asked, her hand hesitating at the door knob.

Mark nodded. "It sounded like…"

Isis slowly twisted the knob, shaking her head when the door wouldn't open. "Kids."

Mark sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Just give them some time to finish." Isis said, trying not to smile.

Mark rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

***

Jeff grunted, pounding in and out of Jaden's wet pussy, bloody sweat beginning to pour down his face, dripping onto Jaden's shirt.

Jaden writhed in ecstasy, clenching her fists as she felt the first waves of an orgasm hit her.

Jeff picked up the tempo, his face a mask of crimson.

Jaden's eyes flew open as Jeff literally erupted inside of her, sending into another spiral of ecstasy.

Jeff tossed his head back, slinging sweat, his fangs sliding down from his gums.

When the last of the pleasure had faded, he pressed his head to Jaden's, staring into her eyes.

"Do you do this with every ring rat?" She asked breathlessly.

He snorted.

"Ya'all done in there?"

They both jumped.

"Hold on!" Jeff shouted, hurriedly fixing his clothes.

After Jaden had gotten her pants back on, Jeff opened the door.

Isis and Mark stepped inside, both halting to stare at the couple before them.

"Damn." Mark said finally, looking about the room. "Mind not making such a mess next time?"

Jeff and Jaden looked around them spotting Mark's duffel bag on the floor and drops of blood on the wall, floor and table.

"Go shower and change." Isis suggested. "We'll get this cleaned up."

Now the pair actually looked at each other, a mirror to the other. Their faces were nothing but masks of dried blood, their hair soaked in it.

"Go on, git." Isis picked up the duffel bag, tossing it to Jeff. "See what you can find in there."

After they had disappeared into the bathroom, Isis took the red bandana off Mark's head, walking over to the water cooler and soaking it.

Mark watched as she cleaned the table and walls. "They're worse then us."

"Impossible." She joked, moving to the floor. "Damn… we gotta tell them to hold off on the sex until we're at the hotels, there's more time to clean."

Mark chuckled.

***

"Hand me the soap please."

Jaden picked up the bar, holding it out teasingly. "Come and get it."

Grinning, Jeff pinned her to the stall wall. "Girl, don't make me do a repeat performance."

"Mmm… I might like it though."

Laughing he plucked the soap from her fingers. "Don't tempt me."

***

"You had the perfect chance to kill her and you didn't." Shannon said slowly, watching as Glenn changed out of his wrestling costume. "May I ask why?"

Glenn titled his head to look at her.

"I mean, obviously you're not friends anymore. Why let her live? Because she was made straight from the source, like you?" Shannon shook her head, dropping down onto the one chair that occupied the room, crossing her legs. "You should've just killed her."

"I will."

"When?"

"Are you really in that big of a hurry to watch someone die?" Glenn asked, walking over to stand in front of her.

Shannon smiled seductively, placing her hands on his thighs. "Always baby, always."

Glenn smirked, grabbing her around the arms and pulling her up, dragging her body along his. "How about we go hunting?"

"You read my mind. Anyone in particular?"

"I was thinking about a certain guy…"

***

"It's a beautiful night." Isis commented, tilting her head back to look at the stars as they walked out of the arena.

Mark smiled down at her. "Yeah, it is."

Jaden and Jeff were both looking odd in oversized shirts, their own being nothing more than rags in the garbage pail. Jeff had his arm wrapped around her while she was walking with her hand in his back pocket, squeezing his ass every couple steps.

"Took you two long enough in the shower." Mark said playfully, glancing at the two.

Jeff grinned while Jaden looked away. "Had to get all those hard to reach spots you know."

Isis shook her head. "You guys are perverts."

"I'm hungry." Mark announced, changing the subject.

"So am I." Jeff admitted. "All that work has made me famished."

Jaden swatted his arm.

"Let's go eat then." Isis smiled. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm in the mood to drink."

"How the hell can you do that?" Jaden asked curiously. "Last I checked, we couldn't eat or drink regular food."

Mark snorted. "Watch and learn kid."

Isis scanned the street, her eyes lighting up when she found what she was looking for. "C'mon."

Jaden took Jeff's hand, following Isis across the road towards a seedy looking bar.

"Going to actually let us watch?" Mark teased, slapping Isis on the backside.

Isis smirked up at him. "It's nothing but a bunch of little sips."

"Tease."

Once in the bar, Isis pulled Jaden away from the guys, leading to the bar. "You in a drinking mood honey?"

"Yeah." Jaden grinned.

"Good." Isis sat on a stool.

Jaden joined her, looking around curiously. She smiled slightly when the guys seated themselves in a corner, just watching, Mark talking to Jeff.

"Here." Isis leaned forward and ripped Jaden's shirt, adjusting it so it barely hung on her shoulders. "There, that's better. Hope Mark didn't like that shirt."

"What are we doing?" Jaden asked softly, watching out of the corner of her eye as a young man approached, smelling strongly of liqour.

"Watch." Isis plastered a smile on her face. "Hey there handsome."

The man grinned broadly, moving so he was leaning over her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Mmm hmm." Isis turned to the bartender. "Screwdriver please."

"What's your name baby?"

"Lisa." Isis flashed him another smile, running a finger over his hand. "What's yours?"

"Brad. Wanna dance?"

"Of course." Isis winked at Jaden as Brad led her to the small dance floor.

Jaden watched on, glancing over at Mark to find a satisfied smile on his face then turned back to Isis.

Isis had her arms wrapped around Brad's neck, her head pressed against his chest and her eyes closed, letting him lead her in time to the slow song.

When Brad leaned down to whisper in her ear, Isis listened attentively, looking up and batting her eyelashes at him. All this seemed very dramatic to Jaden, very deliberate and exaggerated, but she knew that was because of her heightened senses.

Jaden did a double take when she seen Isis kiss Brad's throat.

Brad was flashing a thumbs up to someone across the room, his mouth forming an O of surprise. Then he got a dreamy expression on his face.

Jaden watched closely, beginning to grin when she seen Isis was sipping at his blood. When Isis pulled away, she licked the small puncture wounds she'd made, healing them.

Isis kissed the slightly out of it Brad lingerily on the lips before walking back over to Jaden. "That is how it's done my dear." She said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"That actually works?"

"Hell yes, that man favors vodka it seems. My kinda guy." Isis laughed. "Try it."

Jaden searched the bar again, this time with a different view. She smiled when she spotted a man who was sipping tequila.

"Nice choice." Isis whispered, turning away to face the dance floor. "Let him come to you."

Jaden nodded, tossing her head in a 'come here' motion when the man met her eyes.

Curiousity lit his face as he stood up, saying something to the people with him before walking across the room to her.

"Hello." Jaden said slowly, her voice sounding low and husky.

He grinned broadly. "Hello."

***


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Souless, as always, love the reviews. When this was wrote, it was done 'off the cuff', with no plot in mind. The madness is just something I initially threw in there because I'm odd like that but... As the sage progresses, more stuff about vampires is told, I started writing out my own little history and then got told I watched Underworld too often... Interestingly enough, I have yet to watch it and I now own all three movies... hmm. Anyways, I digress, back to the story!_

"Oh that was tasty." Shannon sighed contentedly, letting the now bloodless body drop to the floor.

Glenn smiled, stepping forward to view the carcass. "You didn't leave anything left did you?"

"Organs."

"That's my wench." He growled, pulling her to him roughly for a kiss.

Shannon smiled against his lips, ignoring the fact that Matt Hardy's corpse lay right next to them.

***

"Honey why you calling me so late?" Jaden sang, stumbling out of the bar with an arm slung around Isis.

"It's kinda hard to talk right now." Isis picked up, leaning into her friend.

Mark and Jeff followed, shaking their heads.

"And honey why you…" Jaden trailed off, stopping to stare across the street.

Isis followed her gaze. "Hey, it's Glenn."

"And that… woman." Jaden added.

Mark and Jeff stepped in front of their women, knowing the two were in no condition for a confrontation.

Glenn and Shannon slowly crossed the street, not bothering to halt for traffic, instead making the cars stop or swerve to miss them.

Glenn halted to stare at Isis and Jaden for a minute, taking in their flushed faces and slightly glazed eyes. He snorted before glancing at Jeff.

Shannon was staring hungrily at Jeff as well, licking her lips.

Jaden frowned, taking a step towards her.

Isis grabbed her hand, holding her back. "Not in public."

Shannon smirked at Jaden. "I was just wondering how he… tasted." She licked the air obscenely.

"Oh it is on!" Jaden lunged.

Glenn stepped in Jaden's path.

Jaden halted just a nose length away from colliding with his chest, tilting her head back so she could look up at his face.

"Play nice now or else."

Isis gently pulled Jaden back, her own eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you want Glenn?" Mark demanded.

"Oh nothing," Glenn pulled Shannon against him so her back was too his chest, lazily stroking her stomach. "Shannon just wanted to get a good look at Hardy."

"You had your look now buzz off." Jeff said angrily.

Shannon smiled wickedly. "You smell just like your brother, did you know that?"

"What the…"

Mark was staring at Glenn thoughtfully, suddenly his eyes widening. "Glenn, you didn't…"

"I didn't." Glenn said calmly.

Shannon giggled. "I did and it was yummy!"

"Did what?" Jeff demanded, looking at Mark. "Man, what'd she do?"

Mark was staring at Isis who's face was filled with horror.

"You bastard!" Mark snarled. "He was your friend."

"Which is why she did it." Glenn said placatingly.

Shannon licked her lips again. "I'm up for dessert."

Glenn chuckled. "I believe, my dear, it's time for us to leave."

Before Mark or Isis could say anything, the two practically vanished.

"Okay, someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" Jeff shouted, facing them angrily.

Isis was already flagging down a cab. "Ya'all are leaving." She said in a no nonsense voice.

"What, why?" Jaden was just confused, trying to figure out what was going on. "Guys, feel like letting us in on the secret?"

Mark stepped over to the cab that pulled up alongside them, bending down to say something to the driver.

"Let's go." Isis opened the door.

Frowning, Jaden slipped into the backseat while Jeff hesitated.

"Isis, what's going on?" He asked softly, his eyes pleading with her to tell him the truth.

"Jeff, just go on to the next city and get a hotel room somewhere, ya know what we need. We'll find you either tonight or tomorrow night, don't leave the room unless ya have too." She instructed, looking sympathetic. "Please, just get going."

Jeff nodded, slipping into the cab besides Jaden.

Jaden immediately scooted next to him, turning her head to watch Mark and Isis disappear as the cabbie turned a corner. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." He wrapped an arm around her, resting his head on hers.

***

Mark and Isis made good time to the arena, both worried out of their minds. Mark led the way, feeling a serious sense of deja vous as they ventured deeper and deeper into the dark arena.

Isis didn't mind the dark, they could see perfectly. What was driving her crazy was the smells. Paint, grease, sweat as well as blood surrounded her, some of the blood old some fresh.

Isis frowned when she realized she was no longer behind Mark, infact she couldn't even see him. "Great." She murmured, slowing her step.

Isis froze, spotting a shoe not far away from her, a shoe that looked a lot like the ones Matt had been wearing earlier. "Shit no, not him." She whispered, crossing her fingers as she approached the shoe.

When she rounded the corner she screamed; "Mark!"

***

Jeff jumped when he heard a light rap at the door. Glancing at Jaden, he walked over and peered out the peekhole. Sighing in relief, he opened the door to let Mark and Isis in..

They both looked drained, literally, like they hadn't ate or slept.

"So?" Jeff demanded impatiently. "What's this all about?"

Isis walked over to the window, staring out at the rising moon, her hands clasped behind her back.

Mark put a gentle hand on Jeff's shoulder, his green eyes filled with sorrow. "Jeff… Matt is dead." He said quietly.

Jeff stared at him for a minute, not sure if he heard right. "What?"

Mark just nodded.

"No…" Jeff backed away, shaking his head. "You're lying."

Isis turned around, staring at him, crimson tears in her eyes.

Jeff walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders and roughly shaking her. "It's not true is it? Please Isis, tell me the son of a bitch is lying."

Isis ignored the pain as he exerted more and more pressure on her arms., reaching up to gently stroke his face. "Jeff, they got to Matt."

"So he's turned right? Like us right?" Jeff was grabbing straws, beginning to cry himself.

"No, Jeff."

Jeff broke down completely, dropping to the floor, dragging his nails down along Isis' front, ripping gouges into her shirt.

Isis winced, looking at Mark.

Mark just watched blood trail down her, the wounds already healed.

Jaden sat on the couch, weeping for Jeff.

Isis stepped away from Jeff, motioning Jaden to tend to him.

Jaden rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Jeff clung to her, crying hysterically, screaming Matt's name out.

***

Shannon sighed, crossing one leg over the other as she listened to the news. She was sitting in the hotel lounge, bored out of her mind. Glenn was still sleeping upstairs.

She twirled a strand of red hair around a finger, scanning the lounge only faintly interested in some of the people, marking them for a potential meal later on.

Then someone completely captured her attention.

Apparently she had attracted his as well because he smiled at her, walking over to her. "Hello beautiful."

"Hello yourself." Shannon smiled, tilting her head to the side. "I'm Shannon."

"Shannon…" He said her name as if he was tasting it, his smile growing wider, revealing what seemed to be an absurd amount of teeth. "I'm Adam."

"It is a pleasure meeting you." She purred, gesturing the stool next to her.

He sat down. "Pleasure is all mine."

***


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"How is he?" Isis asked when jaden emerged from the room she was sharing with Jeff.

Jaden sighed, sinking down into a chair. "He's asleep. Where'd you… find him?"

"The arena." Mark said quietly, sipping his cold, bottled blood. "Glenn is going to pay for this."

Isis shook her head, wiping a tear away. "We're going to need to stay away from all that for a show or two, Jeff ain't gonna be able to handle going back and not doing something."

"I have to appear," Mark said simply. "To make sure this don't happen to anyone else."

"I'm going too." Jaden said firmly, the look on her face daring Isis to contradict her. "It was Shannon who did it, they admitted as much. I'm going to rip that bitches heart out for breaking Jeff's."

Isis sighed but could only nod. "Then I'll just stay here and hold down the fort won't I?"

***

Jeff rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe Matt was gone, he just couldn't. He brushed away the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. He had been lying in bed since Tuesday night and it was now Thursday. He hadn't moved though, not even to feed. The hunger wasn't bothering him though, he could live with it.

He couldn't live without Matt though.

***

Isis stared at the television, waiting anxiously for Smackdown to come on. She paced the floor nervously, glancing back at the bedroom, wondering if she should go check on Jeff. She jumped when she heard the bedroom door open.

Jeff walked out, freshly showered and clothed. "I need some food." He announced.

***

Mark and Jaden were all business when they walked into the arena, both in all black leather looking like they were ready to bust someone up. They ignored the cameraman that was in front of them, both staring straight ahead.

***

"Isn't that cute?" Shannon giggled, watching the two walk in. "Looks like Isis and Jeff are M.I.A."

Glenn glanced up at the monitor, and shrugged, finishing lacing his boots. "Oh well… We'll just deal with those two tonight and the others later. I'm tired of these games, I want them all dead and out of my way."

"I know how you feel." Shannon said, shooting him a sly glance.

"What are you up too?" He demanded, not missing the look on her face.

"Nothing baby." Shannon smiled innocently. "But I was thinking."

"What about?" He stood up, straightening his gloves.

"When are we going to make more of us?"

"What do you mean?" Glenn eyed her suspiciously.

"I mean, when do we get to make more vampires."

"When I say so."

"Oh."

Glenn walked across the room, picking up his mask, his mind already racing. "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

He nodded, smiling at her before slipping the mask on, securing it in place with the chin straps.

Shannon repressed a shiver, thinking that somehow when he was in full gear, he looked a lot more dangerous.

***

"Jeff, we're not gonna go to the arena tonight so if that's on yer mind, don't bother." Isis cautioned, pulling on her suede jacket.

Jeff smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I'm not ready to go back to work. I just need to get something in me."

Isis linked her arm through his. "C'mon then darlin."

***

Jaden walked the floor impatiently, waiting for Mark to come back. He had gone to see if he was scheduled for anything. She looked up when the door opened. "Well?"

He was grinning. "You, Miss Jaden, have a match."

"Huh? I'm not a wrestler."

"You are tonight."

"Against who?" Jaden demanded.

"Shannon."

Jaden smiled wickedly.

"Don't try to kill her, not in full view of all those people." He cautioned.

"You mean you're actually going to let me kill?" Jaden askec curiously, wondering where the Mark she knew was.

He shrugged. "I can't really stop you kid, you're going to do what you feel you have too. All I ask is that you drag her backstage and do it somewhere nobody can see you."

Jaden grinned.

***

"I'll meet you back here, I'm gonna go get something to eat too." Isis said when they had made it to a shady looking district of the city.

"Hunt with me." Jeff begged, well aware this wasn't something she normally did. "I don't want to be alone, we can share."

Isis nodded. "All right, but we'll be needin' more than one, you ain't ate a damn thing in days."

Jeff was studying the area, narrowing in on a man. "Him."

Isis followed his gaze, watching the man rob a teenage boy. "He's perfect."

***

"You'd best show me some moves so I can look at least halfway professional out there." Jaden said finally.

Mark groaned. "Don't you know anything about wrestling?"

"I know it's fake." She smiled sweetly.

He growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Come on old man, you want me to go out there and make a fool out you?"

"How the hell would you be making a fool outta me?"

"Everyone knows I came in with you." She pointed out.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Fine."

***

"You looked stoned." Jay commented, staring at his friend.

Adam grinned broadly. "Do I?"

Jay stepped back uncertainly as Adam moved towards him. "You're not on anything are you?"

"Man, let me show you…"

***

Glenn stood in front of the monitor with his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Shannon made her way to the ring. He had cautioned her about using her super human strength excessively and warning her not to harm Jaden.

Well, not too much anyway.

***


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Jaden smiled evilly when she walked out onto the stage, focusing on the woman in the ring. "Payback." She thought, running down the ramp, diving through the ropes.

Shannon was on her in a flash, grabbing handfuls of Jaden's hair.

Jaden growled when she felt some of it be ripped out, quickly getting to her feet. She locked up with Shannon the way Mark had taught her.

"Come to get revenge for your boyfriend?" Shannon taunted, her lips pulled back into an ugly sneer. "His brother was so yummy, you would've loved him."

Jaden's eyes flashed angrily.

"I sucked that little boy dry." Shannon whispered, bending her head forward. "Just like I'm going to do Jeff."

Screaming with rage, Jaden broke the hold and clotheslined Shannon, nearly taking the other woman's head off.

***

"Here, you take the first drink." Jeff offered, holding the man out to Isis.

Isis stared into the man's scared eyes and shook her head. "No, you need it more than me."

"Please… I have money." The man pleaded. "Don't kill me."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Dude, shut up."

"P-please."

Isis and Jeff exchanged looks, revealing their fangs.

The man opened his mouth to scream but instead began gagging as Isis' hand shot out, ripping his tongue out of his mouth. She bit into that, sipping the small amount of blood it held while Jeff literally tore open the man's throat.

Jeff motioned her over, moving his head so she could take his place.

Isis sucked hungrily, only letting go when there was nothing left. She dropped the still warm corpse and looked at Jeff, swiping a finger along his chin to catch the blood and licking it clean.

"Was that good?" Jeff asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes darlin', it was." Isis replied. "Let's find another one."

***

Shannon got to her feet, eyeing Jaden cautiously, not intending on underestimating her again. "Try that again bitch." She said coldly.

Jaden smirked. "What's the matter? Don't like being put in your place?"

"I'm going to put you in your place," Shannon snarled. "Under my boot."

They locked up again, this time Shannon broke the hold by kneeing Jaden in the groin.

Jaden dropped, holding herself, understanding why men were always protecting themselves. That fucking hurt!

"Hey none of that!" The ref yelled, gesturing Shannon away.

Jaden launched herself at Shannon's knees, dragging her to the mat and sitting on her waist.

Shannon tried covering her face as Jaden began punching her with closed fists, ignoring the referee's orders to stop until he began counting.

Reluctantly Jaden backed off, wishing there were no mortals around so they could just end this.

Shannon apparently was thinking the same thing and was working hard to keep herself under control, tempted to just fight to the death.

They circled each other warily, neither giving ground or lowering their defense.

***

After feeding on two more people, both Isis and Jeff were sated. Instead of heading back to the hotel to wait for news, they walked around the city. They didn't speak to each other, just suffed their hands in their jean pockets and walked.

They eventually walked right out of the city and into the country. They relaxed more, both being country people, they enjoyed the change in scenery.

"Isis… do you think they found Matt yet?" Jeff asked, breaking the silence that had reigned between them for so long.

Isis glanced over at him but his eyes were firmly fastened on the road they walked. "I'm sure they have Jeff, you'll be getting' a call any day now."

"I can't believe he's gone…" Jeff wandered off the road, walking towards a lightly wooded area.

Isis followed, hearing the sound of water.

Jeff didn't stop walking until he reached a stream, halting in the patch of moonlight and watching the water flow. "I haven't talked to him but once since being made into a vampire… I was so afraid I'd hurt him. Now," Jeff sighed, hunching his shoulders as if trying to make himself smaller. "Now I…" He dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

***

Shannon darted forward then stepped back, avoiding the punch Jaden swung at her.

Jaden growled in frustration, wondering what would happen if she were to rip a certain someone's head clean off.

Shannon was thinking along the same lines. "How about we just go somewhere private and see who dies first?" She hissed, knowing neither was going to get the upper hand without revealing themselves.

"I'm for it." Jaden agreed, cracking her knuckles. The minute Shannon glanced away, Jaden lunged forward. She wrapped her arms around Shannon and suplexed her, a move she had seen one of the wrestlers use. Of course she put a bit more strength than required into it.

Shannon lay there dazed, closing her eyes against the bright stage lights that assaulted her.

Jaden took advantage to use Jeff's finishing manuever 'Whisper In The Wind' and went for the pin, exerting more strength to hold Shannon down.

Shannon was livid, she kicked her feet but couldn't get Jaden off her in order to raise her shoulders. She started screaming when she heard the bell rung, knowing she had lost.

Jaden smirked. "Next time we meet, you die." She whispered, face to face with her enemy.

Shannon completely snapped and sank her fangs into Jaden's cheek, grating against bone.

Jaden screamed, pushing at the canvas in order to get away but Shannon wrapped her legs around Jaden, holding her in place.

Shannon growled in the back of her throat, gnashing away, tearing meat away from Jaden's face and swallowing it whole, blood lust consuming her.

***

Isis kneeled down next to Jeff, rubbing his back though she said nothing. What could she say? Nothing would take this pain from him and she knew it.

Jeff turned to her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, sobbing softly.

Isis felt tears stream down her own face when she heard him cry Matt's name.

***

Jaden screamed again when she felt Shannon being pulled away, pieces of her face going with Shannon.

Shannon was tossed, quite literally, out of the ring. She landed hard on the floor, stunned for a moment. She quickly got to her feet and rushed backstage, hiding her face to keep people from seeing the blood that stained it.

Jaden was holding her face, moaning in pain. She could feel it healing but it was very slow. She opened her eyes when she felt herself being lifted to her feet. "Mark?"

"Hold on, we're getting out of here." He said, nimbly stepping over the ropes and dropping to the floor, not losing his balance, even with her in his arms.

"My face." Jaden moaned, reaching up to gingerly touch it, wincing when she felt the bone. "She fucking ate my face!"

"It should mend itself."

"Should?"

Mark glanced down at her worriedly. "I'm not sure how it works, we'll have to ask Isis."

"I can feel it fixing itself but it's so slow, it's not like the other times."

"It has to regrow flesh and skin, be patient."

***

"I believe I told you not to do that." Glenn said sternly when Shannon appeared before him, looking meek.

She nodded, red hair covering her bowed face.

Glenn sighed, retreating to sit on the table, staring at her broodingly. "Did you swallow it?"

Shannon knew he meant Jaden's flesh and nodded again.

He grimaced. "You'll regret that."

She was about to ask him what he meant but felt a terrible pain grip her stomach. She looked at him questioningly, fear coursing through her. "Glenn?"

"I told you you'd regret it." He said coldly. "Go into the bathroom and try not to miss the toilet."

Shannon clamped a hand over her mouth, hurrying to the bathroom as fast as the pain tearing through her guts would allow her.

Glenn shook his head when the sounds of her retching reached him. Disgusted, he stormed out of the locker room.

***


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Adam stared down at what remained of Jay and felt a momentary twinge of guilt. He looked into the mirror and frowned. "That won't do." He said to himself, grabbing a moist towelette from a pack inside his duffel bag. Humming he began wiping the blood off his face.

When he finished he looked at the body again, wondering what to do with it. "Well… at least he's not recognizable." He murmured. Then to be on the safe side, he began stomping on Jay's face, crushing his teeth to fine powder.

Adam looked around the room then smiled, spotting a roll of the industrial sized trash bags resting on top of the lockers. He walked towards them, beginning to whistle.

***

"I'm sorry Isis." Jeff said after awhile, pulling away from her.

"Don't be." Isis bent over, dipping her hands in the cold stream and then wiping away the blood on her throat. She also cleaned Jeff's face. "You have every right to grieve darlin'."

Jeff sighed, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. "Thank you."

Isis nodded, sitting besides him, resting her head on his shoulder. "How do you think Mark and Jaden are doin?"

"Hopefully good." Jeff then laid down, pulling her with him. "Look at that sky."

Isis lay with her head on his arm, smiling. "Don't see skies like that in the city."

"Maybe after all this is over we could talk them into a long vacation in the country?"

"We could try." She started chuckling softly. "But it's a vacation to the countryside that got Mark and Glenn in trouble to begin with."

"Tell me about it."

***

Glenn halted when he smelled blood, overwhelmed by it. Curiously he approached the door the scent was coming from and walked in. He crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow when he seen Adam hunched over someone's remains, apparently in the middle of stuffing the body in a garbage bag.

Adam froze, looking at Glenn fearfully. "This isn't what it looks like."

Glenn shut the door behind him. "Really? What is it then?"

"Um…" Adam nudged Jay's limp hand into the bag with his foot. "Well…"

Glenn took a step towards him. "It looks like murder to me." He said softly. "That or you just had a quick meal and was a very messy boy about it."

Adam hissed slightly.

"Who made you?" Glenn demanded, reaching out with lightening speed and grabbing Adam about the neck, raising him a few feet off the ground. "Who. Made. You." He demanded again, tightening his grip with each word.

Adam gasped out a name.

***

Jaden only looked into the mirror once, that was all she needed. She could feel her face mending but it sickened her to see it.

Mark was studying her thoughtfully. "Maybe we should call it a night." He said finally.

"Why?"

"I think one attack is enough." He gestured to her face. "It's obvious they don't care who sees what. Maybe we should take Isis' advice and just let them do whatever. If Glenn really wants us dead, he'll hunt us down and we can handle him then."

Jaden was silent. Since she had become involved in this skirmish, nothing but pain and danger had been heaped on her. She had endured it all at first because she felt she owed something to Jeff and Isis. Now she loved Jeff and had befriend Isis and Mark, they were her family.

***

Jeff stared at Isis when she finished telling him about Gabriel and Damia. "So your grandma Obsidian… was actually a vampire named Damia?" He asked, trying to see if he got it right.

"Yeah." Isis sighed. "Don't ask me to explain it cause it's confuses the hell outta me."

"That's messed up. So technically Mark is weaker than you and Glenn?"

She nodded. "Mark was made by me and Glenn, we just kinda jumped him one night. I was made by Gabriel over time while Glenn was made by Damia in one night, we've never tested out who was stronger of us."

"Think it'll come down to that?"

"I hope not."

"How do you know all this? I mean, how ya'all are stronger and what not?"

"Just something we know." Isis shrugged. She rolled onto her side, staring at him thoughtfully. "It's like one big family tree. There's Gabriel and Damia at the top, me and Glenn come next then Mark. Off on Glenn's side there is you and Shannon, under you comes Jaden. See what I mean?"

"So basically, you and Glenn are siblings, Mark is your child. Shannon and I are siblings and Glenn's our parent and Jaden is my kid?"

"Something like that yes." Isis smiled, looking amused. "And each vampire that is made, receives strength from the one who made him or her as well as what they had to begin with. It dilutes itself as it goes."

"Now tell me again, how do you know all this?"

"I just do darlin'."

***

Glenn stared at Adam for a minute longer, not loosening his grip on the guy's throat. "You're lying." He said finally. "Tell me your lying and I might make this painless."

"I'm not lying!" Adam protested, kicking feebly.

"We'll see."

***

"Yeah, you're right, let's go home." Jaden said finally, glancing in the mirror to find her face now look pockmarked. "Lovely."

"It's healing." Mark said, quietly stuffing his things into the duffel bag.

"I look like shit."

"You look gorgeous girl, now lets get the hell out of here."

***

Shannon looked up from fastening her boots when the door was tossed open. She gasped when Adam was tossed at her feet, followed by an extremely pissed off Glenn.

He slammed the door behind him before kicking Adam in the ribs. "What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded angrily.

Shannon could only mouth.

"You made this pansy bitch into a vampire without even saying anything to me!" Glenn roared, kicking Adam again. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Glenn, I…"

"Wasn't think I know. That much was obvious." He snarled, bending down and grabbing a handful of Adam's thick hair, jerking him to his feet. "The question is, what do I do with you?"

"Don't kill me!" Adam managed to squeak out.

"Don't kill you? I oughta. You're nothing but trouble boy." Glenn glared at Shannon. "He fucking killed Jay and was putting the body in a garbage bag, great choice."

Shannon could only stare at Adam, fear in her eyes.

***

"Come on…" Jeff got to his feet, grabbing Isis by the hand and pulling her up with him. "Let's walk some more."

Isis groaned. "Trying to kill me for the second time?"

"No. I just miss being out in the country." Jeff led the way through the woods, everything looking as clear as if it were daylight. "I was thinking about heading home but I don't want to endanger anyone there you know?"

"Hmm… I wouldn't mind headin' home myself." Isis murmured, her eyes half closed as she imagined the havoc she'd wreak on the townspeople.

"What's that look for?"

"What look?"

"You look like you're contemplating murder."

"I am."

Jeff started laughing.

Growling Isis shoved him into a tree.

"Ouch!" Jeff bounced off it, holding his nose. "That hurt!" He looked to find her snickering. "It's on!"

Giggling madly, Isis began running.

Jeff glanced at the moon once before chasing her.

***


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Alrighty, let's see how to clear this up. In the 'family tree', Glenn and Isis are the strongest. Glenn because he was made by a powerful vampire as well as FIRST, and then Isis because she pretty much 'became' a vampire. Her transformation occurred over time. Then instead of the power being stronger as it was passed on, it becomes diluted. Mark would be third in the link. Then Jeff. Then Jaden who was made by Jeff. And Shannon would squeeze in there as well between those two. The insanity and madness issues come into play in the third installment, as I went on with this series, I gave more background info so hopefully some things will be cleared up as the stories progress. Mark seems more 'sane' than the rest of them because he was the oldest when he was turned, with age comes wisdom and all that, etc etc etc. Besides Glenn, everyone else in this story is under the thirty mark when they were made, making them all young, dumb and rash. _

**CHAPTER 15**

Shannon fled to the far side of the room, crouching in a corner as Glenn began to show his anger in earnest. He bared his fangs at Adam, his face demonic looking.

Adam took one look at Glenn and began screaming like a little girl.

Growling, Glenn pulled the smaller man to him.

"Ahhhhhh! AHHHHHH! NO! HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME!" Adam screamed, blood tears streaming down his face.

Glenn sneered before twisting Adam's head clean off his shoulders.

Shannon clamped her hands to her mouth, trying not to scream herself as blood spurted everywhere, spraying the ceiling. Her eyes widened in horror as Glenn bit into the stump that was Adam's neck and swallowed, guttaral noises emitting from him as his eyes met hers. He still held onto Adam's head.

Glenn finally pulled away, letting the body fall to the floor, his face smeared in blood which only served to make him look even more dangerous. He slowly approached her, raising Adam's head.

Shannon closed her eyes, turning her head. She shrieked when she felt the head land in her lap. "Oh my god!" She went to shove it away but Glenn planted a foot on it.

"Don't even think about it." He snarled. "This is punishment. You ever go against me again and I'll kill you the same way I did pretty boy there."

Shannon nodded, trying and failing to repress shudders.

"I want you to keep that, as a reminder." Glenn said darkly.

She nodded again, staring down into Adam's still open eyes.

***

"We're back." Mark called out when he and Jaden entered the hotel room.

"Looking like shit." Jaden added, stepping out of reach of the swat Mark aimed at her.

"Isis?" Mark walked off towards their bedroom. "Isis?"

Jaden frowned, watching him search all the rooms. "They not here?"

"No." Mark got into the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood. "They must have went hunting."

"Oh…" Jaden sighed, feeling her face and sighing with relief when she felt it was almost back to normal. "About time."

***

Jeff kept running faster and faster, trying not to lose sight of Isis, finally halting when he seen her slowing down. "Isis?"

"The sun is rising!" She screamed, turning back to face him, terror in her eyes. "Jeff, what're we gonna do?"

Jeff hurried forward and grabbed her hand. "Calm down!" He ordered, trying to think, unsure of what to do since normally she and Mark made the decisions.

Isis started crying, her back to the impending dawn.

"Come on." Jeff started running, pulling her along after him.

***

"I hope they're all right." Jaden said softly, looking out the window. "It's almost sunrise."

Mark was frowning, pacing back and forth. "They'll be fine." He said, though it sounded like he was reassuring himself more than her.

Jaden patted his arm. "I'm sure they're somewhere safe Mark. They'll show up tonight."

"I'm gonna kill them for being out like this." He muttered, glancing down at her and smiling slightly. "Don't mind me kid."

"I won't." She teased. "I'm going to bed."

"All right. I think I'm going to sit up a few minutes longer, just incase."

Jaden nodded, starting down the hall. She took a quick shower and changed into sweat pants and a tank top. After making sure the door was locked and barricaded, she climbed into bed, staring at the spot Jeff should have been occupying.

***

Shannon lay awake, staring at the ceiling, uncomfortably aware of Glenn's heavy arm laying across her ribcage, just under her breasts. He hadn't bothered to wash Adam's blood off himself so he reeked of Adam.

She slowly looked to the bedstand next to her, there sat Adam's head, a reminder not to cross Glenn. That reeked even worse then Glenn did, if possible.

"Can't sleep?" Glenn murmured.

Shannon closed her eyes. "Mmmm hmmm."

He chuckled darkly.

***

Jeff sighed in relief when he spotted a foxhole in the side of a hill and began to dig. "Isis, help me!"

She got to her knees and clawed at the earth, panick beginning to overload her senses.

Finally they climbed into the hole they had made, snuggling close as the earth fell around them, enclosing them it it's safe embrace.

"This is gross." Isis moaned, her face pressed against his neck.

"I know, I think I got a worm in my hair." Jeff replied, his own face in her throat as well. "You smell good."

"Man, stop sniffin' me." Isis snapped. A minute later she added, "It's Tabu."

***

When Jaden woke up that night, she quickly got out of bed and moved the dresser from the door. "Jeff?" She called, running out to the main room.

Mark stepped in off the balcony. "They're not here yet."

"Damn. Where are they?" She demanded, beginning to get angry. "Nice of them to run off without telling us."

"I just hope they did run off." Mark said quietly.

Jaden got quiet, suddenly thinking about Glenn and Shannon. "Good point." She sank down on the couch, ignoring the hunger that was gnawing at her.

***

Isis woke up with a groan. "Jeff… Jeff!"

"Huh?"

"Sick… you drooled on me." Isis muttered, awkwardly pushing him away as she stretched towards the moon, the earth giving way as she clawed herself free.

Jeff followed, eagerly taking in the fresh air.

They stared at each other for a moment, taking the dirt that coated each of them.

"You need a bath," Jeff smirked. "You look like a dirt clod."

"You look normal." Isis replied. "Let's get the hell outta here, I've had enough mother nature for awhile. I want a meal followed by a hot bath."

"Meal should be easy enough, find some wildlife."

"Were you raised in a barn?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

Isis groaned, starting for the city.

***

Shannon yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She opened her eyes to find Adam right in her face. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The head bobbed a few drops before being tossed aside with a sickening thud, being replaced by Glenn. "Time to wake up beautiful."

Shannon quickly sat up, trying not to throw up.

"We got stuff to do tonight so take your boyfriend," He pointed at the head. "And go get a shower."

Shannon reluctantly got out of bed and retrieved the severed head. She held it by the hair, as far away from her as possible.

Glenn smiled sweetly. "Make sure you wash Adam's hair good, he smells like road kill."

***

Mark and Jaden both shot to their feet when the hotel room door was opened and two very dirty looking vampires walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mark demanded angrily while lifting Isis off the ground in a tight hug.

"Buried in a hill."

"In a hill?" Jadren arched her eyebrow, stepping back when Jeff moved to hug her. "Don't even think about it scummy."

Jeff grinned. "Come on sweetheart, you can shower with me afterwards."

"No. So how were you buried in a hill?"

"We were out in the country and sunrise hit. We dug into a hole and buried ourselves in." Jeff explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You need to lay off the Anne Rice." Jaden replied dryly.

Jeff grinned cheekily.

"I'm gonna shower now." Isis announced, freeing herself from Mark's arms. "I can still feel bugs crawling on me."

"Bugs?" Mark stepped away, peering down at his vest.

"Bugs like you wouldn't believe." She nodded, approaching him.

"Isis, c'mon now, go get a shower."

"Thought you wanted to hold me darlin'?"

"I'm good."

"Hurry up Isis, you're not the only one who wants to clean up." Jeff ordered.

"I'm going, I'm going."

***


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Shannon stepped out of the shower, staring disgustedly at the head she held. She was freshly washed… so was the head. Shivering she covered it with a towel before getting dressed.

"Hurry up." Glenn ordered, rapping on the door.

"I'm coming." Shannon grabbed Adam's hair and stepped out, holding it up for him to see. "Pass inspection?"

"It'll do, ditch the head, I want to go get something to eat."

Shannon stared at him incredulously for a moment before stalking out to the main room and stuffing the head into Glenn's duffel bag. She turned to find him leaning in the hallway.

"You're a smartass aren't you girl?"

***

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" Jeff asked when he and Isis were cleaned and dressed in fresh clothes.

Jaden and Mark exchanged glances.

"What?" Isis looked back and forth between them.

"I was thinking about what you said," Mark began, motioning for her to sit besides him on the couch. "Maybe we should just call it quits and head to the countryside."

Isis and Jeff both groaned at the mention of 'countryside.'

"You guys weren't at the show last night," Jaden said softly. "Things are really getting out of control."

"What happened?" Isis asked softly, watching curiously as Jaden absent-mindedly felt her cheek.

"Jaden had a match with Shannon last night," Mark explained. "Shannon lost and snapped. She bit Jaden on the face."

"Bit? Like a bite bite or one of our bites?" Jeff demanded, staring at Jaden, his eyes searching her cheeks.

"One of our bites." Jaden whispered, still touching her cheek, feeling the hole that was no longer there. "She ripped out a huge chunk of meat."

"She did what?" Jeff roared, his voice going up several decibels.

Jaden clamped a hand over his mouth. "Quiet, you'll make someone go deaf with your loud mouth."

Isis frowned. "If they're being that open about it, I guess we should go somewhere and stay low. When mortals discover those two for what they are, I don't feel like being around."

"Are we decided then?" Mark asked, looking at the other two.

Jeff was holding Jaden, stroking her hair. He glanced at Mark and nodded sharply.

"Well then, let's get the hell outta dodge." Isis laughed.

***

"What're we doing? I thought you wanted to hunt." Shannon said, following Glenn's gaze to a hotel across the street from where they stood.

"I am hunting." He replied, glancing down at her. "Come on."

Mildly curious, Shannon followed him. She started smiling when she caught a whiff of Jaden's scent, guessing what they were here for.

She followed Glenn throughout the hotel, her smiling deepening when they finally halted in front of a door, all four scents now a strong blend. "Mmm…"

Glenn glanced down at her, an evil grin on his own face. "Ready?"

She nodded eagerly.

Glenn didn't bother knocking, instead he kicked the door in, something no mortal man would have been able to do. He stepped into the room, the door creaking under his weight. "Guess who's home?" He called, surveying the dark room.

Shannon stepped in behind him. "Are they here?" She whispered.

Glenn ignored her, walking towards the bedrooms.

Shannon stayed put, playing guard. She winced when she heard something break followed by his screams of anger, guessing the four had already left.

"Those bastards!" Glenn screeched, storming back out, tugging at his curly hair in frustration. "They fucking left!"

Shannon peered out into the hallway. "Baby, we've got company coming." She said calmly.

Glenn nodded, seeming to calm down though the look in his eyes was anything but.

***

"How much farther?" Isis asked softly, glancing across the car at Mark.

He kept his eyes fastened on the road, navigating the highway easily, even at the fast, illegal speed he was driving. "We'll have to find a place to hide for the night."

Isis nodded, sparing a look at the two curled together in the back seat. She sighed and settled herself in for a long ride.

***

Jaden glanced up when she felt the car come to a halt. Looking out the window she spotted a motel and frowned. "Um… is this safe?"

"This place has no windows." Mark said, looking in the rearview mirror at her.

"How do… never mind." She shook her head. "I don't want to know, I just want to get some sleep."

A few short minutes later they were checked into one room. The only problem was it had just one bed, a king sized bed, but one bed.

"How the hell are we all gonna fit?" Isis demanded, staring at it. "You'd take up half of it Mark."

"Jeff and I can take the floor, near the door, incase anyone tries to get in." Mark said, shoving the ground model televsision then the small dresser in front of the door.

Jaden and Isis exchanged looks before shrugging.

***

"This is so sick." Jeff commented conversationally, staring at the bottle of blood he was sipping on. "Mark, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"How the hell can you drink this shit?"

Mark scowled.

Isis turned in her seat to stare back at him. "Shut up."

Jeff grinned and saluted her. "Yes my queen."

Jaden giggled while Isis struggled to keep a straight face.

Jeff returned to the bottle, knowing they didn't have time to hunt but all the same… wishing he could at least of picked up a cat or something, anything that was warm!

***

Glenn was in a rotten mood.

Shannon tried to steer clear of him, not wanting to provoke his temper but that seemed impossible. Every time she stood up, he demanded to know what she was doing and where she was going, as if she was trying to leave him.

It had been a week since the four had disappeared. They hadn't attended any of the shows, nobody had heard from them.

It was driving Glenn nuts. He had started taking his frustrations out on his prey, toying cruelly with them before violently killing them, leaving the bodies laying right out in the open.

Shannon tried to snap necks and make it look like a normal murder instead of something freakish but it was hard to keep up with Glenn sometimes. He had taken to walking around cities at night, talking to himself, frightening people who came into contact with him.

Under normal circumstances, she would have enjoyed this. She thrived on chaos, always had. But she too was wondering what those sons of bitches were up too, certain that this was a game.

Finally, after two weeks, Glenn appeared to have calmed down. He walked into the bathroom where she was applying make-up and leaned in the doorway.

"Yes?" Shannon halted, a tube of mascara in hand, turning her head to look at him.

"My dear, I've reached a decision." He said slowly.

She arched an eyebrow.

"We're going hunting… for a different sort of prey than usual."

Shannon's face lit up with an evil smile, her eyes lighting up as well. "Them?"

He nodded. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow night so make sure you have everything you need for traveling."

"I will baby." She smirked, turning back to the mirror.

Glenn smiled, disappearing from the bathroom.

***


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Jaden?" Jeff called out, walking down to the pond that rested in a corner of the old property Mark owned, where they were currently living. He stood at the edge of the water, staring out.

Jaden surfaced not too far away, smiling when she seen him. "Jeff, come on in, the water is great.!" She shouted.

Jeff shook his head, eyeing the water uneasily.

"What's the matter?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"No, I won't." She promised, swimming towards him.

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"I'm terrified of water," At Jaden's giggle he scowled. "Not like bath water but… you know what I mean!"

She nodded, arranging her facial features into a sympathetic expression.

"I almost drowned once…" He explained lamely.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, trying not to smile.

He ndded.

"I've been underwater for over an hour… you won't drown, you don't need to breathe, remember?"

Jeff cocked his head to the side. "I never thought about that." He confessed.

"I think it'd be possible for us to live underwater if we really wanted too," Jaden said musingly. "We could live on fish and stuff… we don't need to breathe."

"All the same, I prefer land."

"Baby." She splashed him.

Jeff shrieked, leaping out of way but getting soaked anyway. "You little…" He growled.

She batted her eyelashes. "Come and get me then." She challenged, eyes sparkling.

Jeff quickly shed his clothes and dived in, all fears apparently forgotten.

***

"Mmm…" Isis leaned back on her heels and stared around the night garden she had been planting. "Thank heavens for night blooming flowers." She murmured, reaching out to touch one of her roses.

"Out here again?"

Isis glanced up as Mark strolled down a path to her, standing up to kiss him. "I'm always out here."

"I've noticed." He inhaled deeply. "Mmm."

"Like?"

"It's all right." He grinned at the look on her face. The grin turned into a frown when she decked him. "That hurt woman."

"Oh darlin', I'm sorry." Isis snickered, hunkering back down. She began to hum as she resumed her work.

Shaking his head, Mark wandered down the garden path, admiring Isis' work.

"Not just my work," She said absent-mindedly. "Nature had a hand in it too."

Mark spun around, staring at her with an open mouth. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked, glancing at him curiously.

"You read my mind." He thought.

"Oh… Oh!" Isis' eyes widened.

***

"Jaden?" Jeff whispered, staring down into the water, trying to keep his voice from sounding fearful. Apparently being dead did nothing to allay his fear of water and drowning.

"Jaden this isn't funny!" He exclaimed, treading the water, glancing back at the shore wistfully. He screamed in panic when he felt something grab his leg, dragging him underwater.

It took a minute for Jeff to realize he wasn't drowning, water wasn't filling his lungs. It took him another minute to open his eyes. He couldn't see as well as normal due to the murky water, the moonlight not helping him much but he could see Jaden's face swimming in front of him, she was smiling.

That pissed Jeff off. He had confided his deepest fear to her and what did she do? She had tried to drown him! The rage slowly turned to contentment as his senses began to take over. He watched the exaggerated movements as he kicked slowly through the water, smiling a bit.

Jaden watched Jeff, her eyes adjusted to the water, infact she could see fairly clearly. She smiled as his hair swirled about his face, glad that he didn't appear angry with her. When his head snapped up, eyes locked on her intently she shivered.

Jeff smiled wickedly, lunging forward as best as he could, the water slowing him down some but his supernatural stregnth and agility kicking in. He went to grab her arms but she darted to the side and quickly swam off.

Jaden glanced behind her to see if he was following, smirking when she seen he was and ploughed on, fish darting out of her way as she practically flew by.

***

Mark and Isis stared at each other curiously. Mark finally sent out another thought, just to be on the safe side. He grinned when he seen Isis blush.

"You're a pervert." She murmured, getting to her feet and wiping her hands off on her overalls. "You know that darlin'?"

"I do now." Mark enfolded her in his arms. "I wonder how this happened?"

"Maybe it's just an evolution happenin'." Isis mused, looking up at him thoughtfully. "You know, just because we're technically dead doesn't mean we stop progressin'."

"I never thought about it," Mark said slowly. "We're not really dead Isis, we have to feed, we do get hurt and the wounds heal, obviously we're alive. We're just the next step up above humans."

"Hmm… and here I thought the X-Men were just comics." She chuckled.

"What was that?"

"X-Men, you know, the comic books?" Isis smiled when one red eye arched. "Nevermind… I keep forgetting you're an old man."

"Old man?" Mark growled, snatching her up, tossing her over his shoulder. "Let's go inside and I'll show you old man."

"Mark!" Isis laughed, smacking his back playfully. "I'm scummy, put me down!"

"You can be washed up." He replied, grabbing her ass with one large hand.

She started giggling as they disappeared into the house.

***

Shannon watched as Glenn stormed out of the gas station, looking like the cat who caught the canary. She smiled when he got in the SUV. "Well?"

"They came this way." Glenn turned the keys in the ignition, backing up. "About time someone was able to tell me something."

Shannon spotted the blood pooling in the corner of his mouth and leaned across the console to lap it up with her tongue. "Was it good?"

He smirked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Shannon chuckled, sinking back into her seat. They had been on the road for two months now, traveling to all the places Glenn said Mark was likely to take them only to find nothing. Finally they had hit pay dirt.

"So where to now?" She asked, leaning forward to straighten out her thigh high hose, smiling at the appreciative look Glenn shot her.

"My guess would be east, I'm not overly familiar with this part of the country. We'll just hit whatever town we come to first and ask around." He reached over to stroke her upper thigh. "If we don't get side tracked first."

Shannon giggled.

***

Jaden shrieked but only bubbles came out of her mouth when Jeff finally caught her, his hands grabbing her hips and yanking her back to him. She tried to wiggle away but froze when she felt something poking her.

Jeff smirked, slowly moving his hands up her bare body and to her breasts, cupping them gently.

Jaden leaned back against him, reveling in this new experience. They were just floating in the depths of the water, their bodies molded together. The sensation of both the water caressing her body as well as his strong hands were more than turning her on, she was ready to get on dry land!

Jeff seemed to be well adapted to this watery enviroment though and had no intentions of leaving it yet. Instead he turned her around, the water rushing between their bodies until he pressed against her again.

Jaden smiled, looking at him, finding his green eyes half closed, the look of a predator etched on his features.

Her own eyes widened when he grabbed her thighs, pulling her legs up around his waist, shuddering when she felt him slip into her.

***

Isis glanced up from the couch when she heard the front door open. Her eyes narrowed into slits when two naked and extremely wet people walked in, trailing water on the floor. "What the hell?"

Jeff and Jaden both jumped, looking around guiltily.

Isis sighed, untangling herself from Mark to stand up, quickly pulling her overall straps up. "Go dry off you perverts… I don't even wanna know."

"Thank you." Jaden sighed, heading off towards the stairs.

Jeff just shook his head, following more slowly. "You two should really go for a swim sometime." He smirked.

Mark sat up, looking at Isis. "A swim does sound nice." He admitted.

"Oh hell no," She laughed. "I'm not swimming in anything they've fucked in."

***


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Only going to make a comment on a single portion of your reply Souless: NO KIDS! LOL. In the fifth installment, I started writing it out with Isis/Mark having one and then writer's block attacked me. Since then I've read the Twilight series and totally scrapped that idea, lol. _

**CHAPTER 18**

Jaden giggled as Jeff lunged for her, tackling her to their bed. "Hey, we're getting the blankets wet!"

"So? Like we don't any other time?"

"Oh god Jeff, you're such a pervert." Jaden pushed him away. "I want a warm shower!"

"How about a hot romp?"

"How about no?" She got off the bed. "Put that… thing… away and you can join me."

Jeff looked down at himself and frowned. "You hurt Jeff Junior's feelings."

"You're out of your mind." Jaden shook her head, disappearing into the bathroom.

Jeff waited until he heard her water running before following.

***

"We'll be back by dawn!" Isis shouted down the stairs, shaking her head as the two men continued on with their pool game as if they hadn't heard her.

Jaden was waiting by the front door. "Ready?"

"Yep, those two will eventually realize we've left."

They got into the truck Mark had procured and were soon out of the driveway, blaring rock music as they tore down the country lanes.

They had to drive over an hour away to the nearest place with a 24 hour store, only because the shithole town they were near pretty much shut down around five in the afternoon, when the sun was still out.

"Thank god… if I seen one more deer I was going to leap out the window and kill bambi!" Jaden declared when they got on the highway.

Isis grinned, glancing in the rearview mirror before switching lanes. "Not a country person are you?"

"I don't mind it but ever since I seen you and Mark track down that deer and rip it's throat out, I don't care to see them. I remember that incident."

"I'm sorry, we were hungry."

Jaden didn't reply, just enjoying the wind whipping through her hair.

Isis frowned when a large, gold SUV started riding her ass. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?"

"This jackass is practically bumper to bumper with us."

Jaden turned around, staring straight through the tinted windows of the SUV, her jaw falling open when she seen Glenn was the driver. "Um Isis?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Glenn and psycho bitch!"

Isis growled angrily. "And here I thought they'd gotten over their little 'let's destroy them all' kick." She swerved across the lane again, this time cutting in front of a semi, pressing the gas all the way to the floor.

"There's an exit!" Jaden pointed. "Slow down!"

Isis ignored her, instead continuing on full speed onto the off ramp.

"Holy shit!" Jaden screamed, holding on for dear life.

***

"That bitch!" Glenn cursed, following Isis across the lanes, ignoring Shannon's screams of fear as they almost got ploughed into by the semi. His eyes narrowed when he seen Isis turn down some country road though his feral grin was firmly back in place.

Shannon felt like puking back up all the blood she had ingested in the past week. She went to pull on her seat belt only to have Glenn slap her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted, never taking his eyes off the road. "You can't fucking die you idiot!"

"You're about to test that theory if you don't slow down!" She shouted back angrily.

His lips curled into a cruel smile.

***

"They still behind us?"

Jaden turned around. "Yes."

Isis sighed. "At least Mark got us a decent truck…"

"What? What are you going to do?" Jaden demanded.

Isis flashed her a smile before turning off road, directly down a steep hill.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jaden screamed.

Isis smiled tensely, her eyes focused directly on the path before her. "Hold on Jaden, we might end up flying…"

Jaden buckled her seat belt before reaching across to help Isis with hers, neither having any wish to accidentally impale themselves.

"You religious?" Isis asked.

"Not really."

"Me either."

***

Shannon bit her tongue when Glenn followed the truck down the hill, pretty sure this was going to lead to somebody getting seriously injured.

Glenn was having the time of his life, enjoying the chase the two women were giving him. He had to admit, they had more spunk then he had ever given them credit for.

***

"Hey Mark, did you know the girls left?" Jeff called down the basement stairs.

Mark appeared. "Nope. They said they were going to pick up supplies, we must've not heard them."

"Oh…" Jeff walked into the living room and flicked on the television. Bored he channel surfed until he seen something that held his attention. "Hey Mark, you'd better come see this!"

Mark thudded up the steps, appearing behind him. "What? Oh…" His voice trailed off as he watched the footage the news station was replaying of a truck and a SUV playing tag on the highway.

"That's the truck you bought isn't it?"

"Yep."

Jeff groaned, burying his face in his hands.

***

"I wonder…" Isis murmured.

"What?"

Isis ignored her. "Shit, can you drive?"

"What? Why?" Jaden demanded, more than a little apprehensive when Isis moved away from the wheel, taking her place.

"Just drive darlin'." Isis closed her eyes, concentrating.

***

Glenn frowned, feeling strange all of a sudden.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Shannon asked, seeing the look on his face.

"I don't know." Glenn shook his head, intent on ramming the truck in front of him. "But I can guess."

"Jaden, you need to move left." Isis said suddenly.

Jaden turned, hard.

***

"That bitch!" Glenn shrieked, now side to side with the truck. He looked over to find Isis flipping him off. Growling he rammed into them.

***

"Ouch!" Jaden yelped, bouncing in her seat and hitting her head on the truck roof. "That son of a bitch!"

"Hold on," Isis murmured. "Swerve away now!"

Jaden swerved, watching in the rearview as the SUV went out of control, spinning a 360 before flipping over and over and over, still going down the hill. She frowned when she heard and felt a pop. "I think we'd better vacate the truck…" She cautioned.

Isis nodded, opening her door.

Taking a deep breath, they both jumped, just in time to see the truck start doing rolls of it's own.

***

"This ought to be interesting." Isis said, getting off the ground, checking to make sure nothing was broken.

"Oh man…" Jaden groaned. "Why me?"

Isis looked over at her friend, frowning. "What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to where Jaden lay on the ground.

Jaden slowly sat up, revealing her arm.

Isis looked sick when she seen the unnatural angle it was at. "Hold on…" She dropped to her knees and grabbed it. "This is going to hurt…"

***


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Shannon opened her eyes, convinced she was dead. Then pain hit her like a tidal wave, telling her she wasn't. Nobody could be dead and in this much pain. Moaning softly she tried to move, only to realize the roof of the SUV was pinning her in place.

"You all right?"

"I'm stuck."

Glenn groaned, dragging himself from the debris. He checked to make sure everything was intact before walking around to Shannon's side. "You can't move at all?"

Shannon experimentally tried to wiggle. "Just a bit."

"Try to move towards me." Glenn got onto his stomach, reaching for her hands.

Shannon wiggled some more, moving her body towards the dim light, allowing Glenn to help. She gritted her teeth as glass and metal dug into her back, mentally vowing to kill those bitches.

Suddenly Glenn let her go, screaming bloody murder.

Shannon quickly finished getting out of the wreck, panic fueling her. She found Glenn pinned to the ground, face up with a crowbar pinning his body to the ground.

Isis and Jaden were standing over him, both looking grim.

"I think you missed his heart." Jaden said conversationally, gesturing to the bar.

"I think I did too." Isis leaned forward a bit, eyeing Glenn. "Tell me darlin', how far off was I?"

"You bitch!" He spat, struggling to free himself.

Shannon moved forward to aid him only to wind up punched to the ground, Jaden towering over her.

"Hi, remember me?" Jaden cracked her knuckles. "We're not in the ring anymore honey, I can kill you now at my leisure."

Shannon scooted back, actually fearing for her life, the look in Jaden's eyes not boding well for her. "Listen, can we talk about this?" She pleaded.

"No." Jaden said quietly. "You killed Matt… you tried to maim me… I'm sorry but you have to die."

Shannon rolled out of the way as Jaden lunged for her, crying out in pain when she felt a hard kick connect with the back of her ankle, snapping it in two.

Isis watched from her place near Glenn, not usually into this kind of cruelty but knowing the two had brought it upon themselves.

"Isis, sweetheart, please." Glenn pleaded. "It's me baby, it's Glenn."

"I know who you are." She replied softly.

"Then why?"

Isis didn't answer him, instead watching as Jaden grabbed a handful of Shannon's blood red hair, jerking her up onto her feet.

Shannon was sobbing incoherently, knowing that she was actually going to die and it was going to very likely be painful.

Jaden bared her fangs, her eyes glinting wickedly. Slowly she lowered her head…

Shannon's cries turned to gasps.

"Shit!" Isis yelled, spotting flashing blue and red lights approaching. "Drop her Jaden, we got to run!"

Growling angrily, Jaden tossed Shannon aside. "Well isn't today your lucky day…" She murmured, more than a little pissed off that her revenge had been put on delay.

***

When the police finally reached the crash site, all they found were two seriously trashed vehicles and a lot of blood on the ground.

***

"That was very theraputic." Jaden commented as she and Isis picked their way through a swamp, heading in the direction they thought a town was.

"I thought so too." Isis replied, picking up a snake and tossing it out of her way.

"Gross! Watch where you fling those things will you?" Jaden shivered.

Isis glanced back at her, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

***

"Oh shit." Mark whispered, watching the television. His eyes widened when he seen the scene of the crash.

Jeff exhaled in relief when the reporter said no bodies had been found. "I hope that truck wasn't registered in your name."

"Hell no. Like I trusted Isis' driving enough to do that."

"I think we need to go find our girls."

"I think so too."

***

Glenn and Shannon watched from a nearby wood as reporters and cops combed the crash site, none of them thinking to get the woods.

"Christ…" Glenn hissed, easing himself down into a reclining position against a tree. "Those bitches."

Shannon eyed the wound worriedly. "Will that heal?"

"Yeah, give it time." He winced, feeling the still gaping hole in his stomach. "That hurt like a son of a bitch."

"They'll pay honey." Shannon promised.

"I know they will."

***

"How much longer?" Isis groaned. "This damn swamp doesn't wanna end."

"You noticed too huh?" Jaden asked sarcastically, staring down at her completely ruined leather boots. "Man, why us?"

"Apparently fate decided to pick on us tonight."

"Fuck fate…" Jaden sat down on a nearby stump. "I've got to do something about this, these heels are killing me."

Isis watched, amused as Jaden broke off the heels to her boots. "You'd think being supernatural would help out in that department wouldn't you?"

"I think immortality ought to come with a fucking handbook."

"I second that."

***

"Hey, there they are!"

Mark looked off to where Jeff was pointing and started running in that direction, catching Isis in his arms. "What the hell happened?"

Isis said something but it was too muffled to make out.

Jaden disengaged herself from Jeff's own tight grasp. "Those morons came up behind us on the highway, we led a merry ol' chase and ended up rolling on a hill."

"That part we knew," Jeff said quietly. "It was all over the news."

"Really?"

"Lucky they didn't get anyone's faces." Mark said sternly.

"Lucky we didn't go up in flames." Isis shot back, pushing him away. "Don't look at me like that, it's not our fault Glenn decided to pretend he was fucken Speed Racer!"

Jaden and Jeff turned away, hunching over, trying not to giggle.

Mark just stared at her. "You could've died." He said finally, in a flat voice.

"That was the point I was tryin' to make." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Like I said, Jeff Gordan back there tried to murder us, what part of that didn't you catch on the news?"

"Isis…"

"I don't know about the rest of you but I've had enough excitement for one evening, I'm heading home." Jaden announced, taking Jeff's hand and walking off.

"Can we go?" Isis asked pointedly. "If you don't mind I'd like to go have nightmares now. Ones where Jaden and I are dying from a horrible car accident."

"That's not funny."

***

"Shit…" Glenn hissed, staring at himself in the cracked mirror of the cheap motel he and Shannon had stumbled upon. He gingerly poked the hole in his stomach, watching as it gaped around his finger. It was healing, but very slowly. It had finally stopped bleeding, which was good, he was actually afraid he might die from blood loss.

Oh the irony.

"Iron…" He whispered. "Iron!"

Shannon glanced up from the bed where she had been perusing a magazine only half interested. "Huh?"

"Iron! In mythology iron is one thing that can generally harm or kill almost any supernatural being."

Shannon nodded slowly, still not seeing where this was going.

Glenn sighed, rolling his vivid blue eyes dramatically. "The crowbar was iron sweetie, following me so far?"

Shannon nodded, this time feeling stupid.

"Iron is what is causing me to heal so slowly, understand that?"

"I got it."

He smiled at the steely clip to her voice.

***


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Jaden giggled as Jeff kissed his way up her body, smiling when he finally reached her lips. "Worry much baby?"

"You know I did." He whispered, nuzzling her neck. "When I seen that chase come on the news, all I did was pray you'd be all right."

"Mmm…"

Jeff gently sucked on her earlobe then whispered; "I love you Jaden."

Jaden stared up at him, her eyes wide. "What?"

Jeff smiled down at her, his eyes pure liquid. "I love you."

***

"Mark, ya gotta calm down darlin', everything is fine… for the moment." Isis soothed, gesturing for her lover to come to bed.

Mark stared at her, running a hand through his vibrant red hair. "They know we're in this part of the country, tomorrow night we got to move. We'd do it now if it weren't for the fact that the sun is rising in an hour."

"Mark, we knew they'd come for us, let's just wait for them to show up and end it." Isis pleaded. "I don't wanna run anymore and I'm certain them youngens don't either."

"You just want to kill them?"

She nodded.

Mark dropped on the bed. "I don't know Isis, Glenn… used to be my best friend, there's got to be some of that left in him… somewhere."

Isis kneeled behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his bare shoulder. "Darlin', Glenn was my friend too but that's not our Glenn anymore. Our Glenn would've never tried to kill me, remember?"

Mark nodded, kissing her hands. "I know."

***

Jaden's breath caught in her throat.

Jeff smirked knowingly, looking way to sexy to be allowed. "Cat got your tongue?"

She stuck it out at him.

"Mmm…" Jeff bent down and kissed her.

Jaden wrapped her arms around his neck, still heady from his words. "I love you." She murmured against his lips.

"I already knew that." Jeff chuckled, sinking his fangs into her throat.

Jaden sighed contentedly, threading her fingers through his hair.

***

Shannon woke up cramped and crowded. She and Glenn had somehow managed to wedge themselves into the tiny closet to sleep, it being the only safe place from the impending sunrise.

The next thing she knew she was falling to the floor as Glenn opened the closet door. She landed face first and groaned, feeling her nose.

"Come on," Glenn hoisted her to her feet. "We got work to do."

***

Isis looked up from the magazine she was flicking through when Jeff and Jaden came down the stairs, Jaden on Jeff's back piggyback style. "G'evenin'." She greeted.

Jeff smiled at her, his hands busy stroking Jaden's legs. "Hey Isis, where's the ol' man?"

"He's out in the shed. Tonight ain't one of his better nights so I'd watch it." She cautioned.

Jeff nodded, carrying Jaden into the kitchen.

"I'm starved." Jaden announced, eyeballing the empty bottle that had apparently contained blood. "And I sure as hell ain't about to drink one of Mark's little… protein in a bottle meals."

"We're sort of secluded out here babe," Jeff said, lowering her to the ground. "If we go hunting someone is going to notice. Unless you don't mind something a little less… human."

"You mean an animal?"

Jeff nodded.

Jaden groaned, glancing at the bottle on the table. "All right, anything is better than that."

***

"Mark? Darlin?" Isis knocked timidly on the shed door. "Darlin', what're ya doin' in there?"

Mark didn't answer.

Sighing, Isis stepped away, knowing better than to push him. She slowly headed back to the house, smiling when she spotted Jeff and Jaden slip off into the woods, knowing they too had refused Mark's alternative to hunting.

***

"This is it." Glenn whispered excitedly, sniffing the air.

Shannon inhaled deeply, catching Jaden's scent and grinning wickedly. She stared off towards the woods that surrounded the house, catching fresh scents from that direction. "I'm going hunting." She murmured, unsheathing a large machete from the belt she wore.

Glenn grinned down at her. "Good, so am I." He kissed her lustily before creeping towards the house, keeping downwind as best he could.

Shannon watched him for a moment before slinking off towards the woods.

***

"That is just sick." Jaden commented, watching as Jeff drained a rabbit he had procured.

Jeff shrugged, snapping the creature's neck when he was finished. "Thumper was tasty." He teased, licking his lips seductively.

"If it weren't for the fact that I'm famished, I'd have to hurt you." She remarked.

"You mean fuck me."

"Jeff!"

Jeff whistled innocently.

Jaden sighed, wondering what exactly she wouldn't feel bad about munching on when she heard a twig snap. Normally, being out in the woods she wouldn't have given it a second thought, but with the way 'Thumper' had squealed, she knew no animal was going to approach.

Jeff heard it too. "Isis?" He called out softly.

"Mark?" Jaden whispered.

"No…" Came a breathy reply, seemingly from all around them.

***

Isis smiled when she felt Mark's lips on hers, reaching up from the couch to wrap her arms around him. Then the all to familiar scent invaded her nostrils. Her eyes shot open to find Glenn bent over her, staring into her eyes while he kissed her, pressing her down to the couch.

Glenn moved his kisses to her throat. "Isis, stop fighting me…"

"You'll kill me either way, I'd prefer to fight!" She shot back.

"I'm not going to kill you…" He whispered, grazing her neck with his fangs. "…Yet."

***

"All right, Isis, if this is some kind of joke it's not funny." Jaden called out angrily.

"Whoever said I was Isis?" Shannon stepped out from behind a tree, her patented sneeer firmly in place.

"Well well well… if it isn't the little psycho bitch herself." Jaden snarled, stepping away from Jeff and assuming a casual posture, her eyes flashing angrily. "I was wondering what happened to you."

"Oh you mean after you and that slut left me and Glenn to the humans?" Shannon replied coldly. "We survived, obviously, I'm here to kill you now aren't I?"

Jaden snorted. "Two against one bimbo, why don't you try counting or do you need to take off your shoes?"

Shannon wasn't bothered by the jeers, instead she smiled sweetly. "I do hope little Isis doesn't say anything like that to Glenn… especially since poor Mark is all… dead."

"What?" Jeff stared at her, trying to determine if she was lying or not.

Shannon smiled broadly, revealing her canines. "Oh, forget to mention it did I? You don't honestly think I'd be out here alone if Mark wasn't taken out first do you? Give us some credit, we know where the brawn is in this little family of yours."

Jeff and Jaden exchanged looks, unsure of what to do now.

"Go help Isis." Jaden said finally, her gaze fastened on Shannon. "I'll deal with the tramp here."

"Jaden, no…" Jeff whispered, not liking this.

"Just go, make sure Isis is all right!" Jaden snapped.

Jeff nodded, making a wide circle around Shannon before running towards the house.

"Good, now it's just us." Shannon purred, flashing her machete.

Jaden ignored it, licking her lips. "Just the way I like it."

***

Isis screamed as Glenn's hands strayed to the buttons of her overalls. "Mark!" She tried pushing him off of her but he was so much heavier.

"Don't bother." Glenn murmured. "He can't hear you."

"What?" Isis froze to stare at him.

"Mark can't hear you." Glenn repeated, chuckling as he unsnapped one strap then the other.

Isis began to cry. "Not Mark! Please, tell me you didn't hurt him!" She begged.

Glenn shrugged. "If it will make you feel better… I didn't hurt him."

Isis went limp, her gaze becoming unfocused as she tried to search out Mark with her mind. She wasn't able to concentrate and began sobbing softly, certain he was dead.

***


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Jeff halted a few feet from the shed, covering his mouth at what he saw.

Mark was laid out on his back, pinned to the ground cruxifiction style with… crowbars of all things, Glenn's idea of humor.

Jeff rushed to his friend, kneeling down in the dirt. "Mark?" He gingerly touched the big man's chest. "Man, can you hear me?"

Mark opened his green eyes, which were tinged in crimson.

"I'm going to… unstake you." Jeff swallowed hard. "Can you hold on?"

Mark nodded, gritting his teeth.

Jeff stared at the crowbar in front of him, one directly through Mark's palm and hesitantly reached for it.

Mark shut his eyes again, biting down on his lip.

***

Jaden jumped backwards, barely avoiding getting gutted by the machete.

Shannon lunged again, this time slashing Jaden across the stomach.

Jaden gasped in pain though it healed almost immediately.

"Mmm…" Shannon moaned, her eyes never leaving Jaden's as she licked the blade clean.

Jaden bared her teeth angrily.

"Come on little girl," Shannon gestured her forward. "Come die."

***

Glenn frowned, slapping Isis across the face a couple times. The frown deepened when he got no response. "Oh come on! This isn't fun when you're practically comatose!" He shouted, smacking her harder.

Isis' head snapped to the side but the blank look on her face and in her eyes didn't change.

Snarling he moved back so he was sitting on her thighs, grabbing her arms and pulling her up against him.

Isis was like a rag doll in his grasp.

Still fuming, he savagely bit into her throat, growling when he felt her hot blood gush into his mouth.

***

"Sonofabitch!" Mark cursed, unable to restrain himself as Jeff quickly pulled the crowbar that held his feet down, out.

"Sorry!" Jeff exclaimed, tossing the bar aside and bracing himself for the last one. He gritted his teeth and pulled it out.

Mark inhaled sharply as he sat up, wincing in pain. Leaning heavily on Jeff, he got to his feet, looking to find himself healed though still hurting. "Where are the girls?" He demanded, his head clearing.

"Jaden is in the woods with Shannon and… Isis must be in the house…" Jeff's eyes widened. "With Glenn."

"Go to your woman." Mark ordered, shoving Jeff towards the woods none too gently. "I'm gonna go kill Glenn."

Jeff nodded, darting back towards the woods.

***

"Hold still!" Shannon screamed, lunging at Jaden again, her frustration growing when Jaden avoided her, apparently in no hurry to feel the sharp machete again.

"Yeah, right." Jaden bantered, trying to distract Shannon, looking for a way around the deadly weapon.

The next thing Jaden knew, Shannon was practically flying at her, machete outstretched.

"Ow!" Shannon shrieked.

Jaden felt serious pain in her back then it seemed to migrate and center right beneath her ribcage. She looked down to find the machete handle sticking out of her body, the blade pinning her to a tree.

"Well that was interesting." Shannon commented, rubbing her palm where she had jarred it. "You look so pretty like that JJ, I'm telling you, you should make it a permanent thing you know?"

Jaden was in too much pain to reply, more intent on getting the offending item out of her body.

"I'm serious." Shannon continued, placing her hand on the machete handle and gently moving it, grinning sadistically when Jaden screamed in pain. "You look fucking awesome like this."

Jaden shut her eyes against the mouth, trying to repress another scream as Shannon wiggled the blade some more.

"Hurt? Just a little?"

***

Glenn wasn't pleased with Isis' reaction, or lack of. He reluctantly pulled away from her throat, licking the blood off his lips and peered into her face, wondering if she was enjoying this.

Her face was still blank, apparently in shock.

"And to think, you could have been my queen…" He murmured, running a large finger down her face, brushing her lips. "If only you had been a bit more stronger."

Nothing, her eyes didn't even move.

"Darling Isis…" Glenn whispered, bending down to kiss her throat. "I'll make this painless my love."

Just as he was about to snap her neck, Mark came flying in the room, his face almost unrecognizable he was so furious. "Well well… how did you manage to get free?"

Mark didn't answer, just lunged.

Glenn quickly stood up, pulling Isis with him. "Back off Mark or else…" He mimed breaking her neck.

Mark froze, not an easy task and just stood there, fists clenched, fangs bared.

"Good boy." Glenn said patronizingly. "Too bad you didn't get here just a bit sooner, Isis might've still been with us."

"What do you mean?" Mark demanded, his voice husky with barely contained rage.

"Poor Isis has gone off to lala land." Glenn smirked, one hand still wrapped around her throat, the other resting across her belly. "She thought you were… well, you know and just went off."

***

Jeff halted behind a bush, frowning when he seen Shannon, though her back was to him. He could hear her talking to Jaden, but he couldn't see Jaden.

"How's that feel?"

He heard Jaden scream.

Snarling, Jeff rushed forward.

Shannon turned just in time to see a streak of neon green flying at her. She shrieked in a mixture of surprise and pain when she was tackeled to the ground, shielding her head instinctively.

Jeff wasted no time and began to punch Shannon everywhere he could, not lightening his blows on the basis she was a woman. She was his equal and he intended to beat her ass like an equal.

Jaden watched as Jeff pounded away on the red head for a moment before struggling to free herself. She cried in silent agony as she pulled the machete out of her body, feeling the wounds heal as the blade was withdrawn.

"No! Please, no!" Shannon begged, spotting Jaden approaching with the blood stained machete. "Oh god no, please!"

Jeff got off Shannon, jerking her to her feet, holding her arms behind her back.

Crimson tears rolled steadily down Shannon's pale cheeks, leaving streaks in their wake. "Jaden, please, don't kill me." She whispered.

"Why the hell not?" Jaden demanded, brandishing the machete threateningly. "After everything you've done to us… give me one reason why I shouldn't gut you like the fish you are?"

Shannon's eyes widened innocently. "It was Glenn! He made me to all those things! You've met him, he's psychotic!"

"And you aren't?" Jeff hissed in her ear, tightening his hold on her. "You murdered my brother!"

Shannon knew she was about to die and decided 'fuck it'. "You're damn straight I did! And boy did he taste fucking great!" She leered at Jaden. "And you, you little bitch, if it weren't for your fucking boy toy here, I would have killed you too! You're all nothing but…"

The words died in her throat as Jaden plunged the machete straight into Shannon's heart, her eyes betraying her confusion.

Shannon looked down, one solitary human tear sliding down her cheek, contrasting oddly against the dried blood. She looked back at Jaden once before slumping back against Jeff, mouth open slightly, her fangs were gone as well.

Jeff let her go, watching as the body dropped to the ground. He none-too-gently nudged what used to be Shannon with his foot, watching curiously as the corpse began to wither and gray, soon nothing more than a husk.

Jaden gritted her teeth and firmly planted her foot in the center of the husk, watching as it broke into a million pieces and was carried away by the wind. Then she tossed herself into Jeff's arms, burying her face in his chest.

***


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Mark stared at Isis, dismayed to find Glenn's words true. "Glenn, let her go, this is between you and me." He said finally.

"Good point." Glenn tossed Isis forcefully, sending her straight into a wall with a loud smack.

Mark growled, lunging for his once best friend.

Glenn sidestepped and caught Mark around the neck, using his vastly superior strength to force Mark to his knees. "Say uncle!"

Mark gritted his teeth, reaching up to grab Glenn's face.

Glenn snarled angrily when Mark got his eyes, biting down on Mark's middle finger and tearing it off with his teeth.

Mark cursed in both shock and pain, quickly pulling his hands away. He looked down to find blood gushing from where the digit used to be, though he could feel the wound healing.

"Hmmm… You didn't really need that one did you?" Glenn asked conversationally, tightening his grip and beginning to exert pressure, bending Mark's head at an unnatural angle. "I mean, it's not like you ever flip anyone off and I'm quite sure you never even considered using your hands when it came to Isis."

Mark growled, struggling to get to his feet.

Glenn grunted, planting his own feet firmly on the ground and leaning forward for leverage. "Not that I blame you, I'd only be thinking with my dick too if it were me in the bed with her." He bent down so his mouth was next to Mark's ear. "I might just give her a go before I kill her, ya know? Maybe get Shannon in on it, she's been itching to put Isis in her place and we both could think of some good places for her."

"Don't you touch her!" Mark spat, pain shooting through his neck as his head was bent even farther to the side.

"Mark, here you are, about to die and all you can think about is some country pussy, man you are old! Get over the hero kick man! You're going to fucking die, why don't you grovel a little? Maybe I'll let you live long enough to watch the show." Glenn chuckled darkly, his breath hot against Mark's ear.

Mark couldn't reply, he was to intent on trying to keep his neck from being snapped.

All of a sudden, Glenn flipped Mark onto his back and straddled him, using his knees to pin Mark's arms to the floor. "You know Mark, it didn't have to come to this, we could've all been together today if you wouldn't have had to be all heroic… and selfish, you were always so damn selfish." Glenn said, sounding like a petulant child. "I mean, all I wanted was to have a little fun and you, being the fucking drag you are, couldn't hack it." He rolled his vivid blue eyes into the back of his head and said in a deep, mocking voice: "I am the almighty Undertaker, bend down and kiss my ass."

"You were out of control Glenn," Mark spat angrily. "Just like you are now."

"Bold words coming from a man who's about to die."

"Go to hell!"

"Nope. One of the perks to being as strong as I am, nobody to send me there." Glenn smirked. "You on the other hand…" His smile grew wider, more wicked. "Have a one way pass."

Mark watched as Glenn's fangs slid from his gums.

"Good-bye Mark."

Mark bucked his body against Glenn's fighting to get the much stronger man off of him as Glenn bit into his shoulder, drinking deeply, pulling long draughts of blood from Mark.

Glenn moaned lustily in the back of his throat, loosening his hold as he felt Mark growing weaker.

Mark's eyes rolled about wildly, finally focusing on the ceiling, darkness beginning to creep into his vision.

Glenn jumped startled when he felt someone leap onto his back, pushing himself off the floor. "Isis!"

Isis was firmly holding on, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"You bitch!" Glenn roared, beginning to toss himself backwards into walls, trying to get her off of him.

Isis just clung even harder, digging her long fingernails into his throat, right where his adam's apple was.

Glenn gasped when he felt her break skin and quickly tear away at the muscle, plunging her hand down his throat and esophagus. He looked around anxiously for a weapon, refusing to give in, even when he felt her tiny hand wrap around his heart.

Isis smiled grimly and pulled, yanking his heart straight up and out the hole she had made, jumping away as he fell face forward onto the couch. She bit into the heart and drained it, watching as it shriveled before her eyes.

***

Jeff and Jaden walked into the house, not sure what to expect. They cautiously entered the living room, relieved to find Isis and Mark sitting on the floor, Isis cradling Mark's head against her throat while he apparently… fed.

"Is she…?" Isis trailed off, arching an eyebrow.

Jaden nodded, feeling a cold satisfaction creep over her. "Oh yeah, that's one devil bitch that won't be bothering us ever again."

Isis nodded to the couch,

The two turned to find nothing but a pile of black dust.

"Glenn?" Jeff asked quietly.

Isis nodded, tenderly wiping a strand of hair back from Mark's face. "They're both gone then."

Mark pushed away from Isis, sitting up straight and pulling her onto his lap, holding her tight. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought I lost you." She whispered.

Jeff winced when he recalled the position he had found Mark in but didn't comment. Instead he said, "So, what the hell are we doing now? Cause if ya'all don't mind, I don't really want to stay here." He shivered, wrapping one arm around Jaden and pulling her against him.

Jaden rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling exhausted. "If anyone's interested, I have a place out in Montana… it's very secluded… we could go there and just…"

"Recover." Isis offered.

"Recover." Jaden agreed, smiling at her friend.

Mark and Jeff shared looks before nodding.

"I think some r and r is just what we all need." Mark said quietly. "But first…"

***

Jaden and Isis watched as the house burned, the flames growing higher and higher as Jeff and Mark tossed more and more gasoline on it. The women were sitting on a hill, a safe distance away where they wouldn't get burnt, both feeling tired.

"You know… the last time I watched a house burn… Glenn and I made Mark." Isis commented thoughtfully.

Jaden stared at her friend and smiled. "Well… at least Glenn did one thing right."

"Yeah." Isis leaned into Jaden. "So how secluded is this place exactly?"

"Let's put it this way, we could hide there for centuries without being found." Jaden chuckled, resting her head on top of Isis'.

"My kind of place."

_TBC…_


End file.
